Make me lose control
by BellaLovesChocolate
Summary: What happens when goody-goody Bella decided to dump her over controling boyfriend Jake and start a new life? What happens when bad boy Edward turns out to be the only guy that makes her lose control? Lemonsss
1. Chapter 1

Passion with Complication

Chapter 1

_Bella POV_

It's the start of my senior year

I hope it will be a great one, better than the other years. The only thing missing here with me is Jacob. He graduated last year when I was a junior. I smiled to myself, remembering the days of when we first started talking, the way we would stare at each other during lunch, and the sweet nonstop texts we would send to each other. He is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and it is obvious that he is in love with me, although I still can't understand what it is that he found so fascinating about me. After all, I am just a plain 5'5 brunette, with brown simple eyes and petite body. Nothing extravagant, nothing really gorgeous. But Jacob was very nice to me, he did the most romantic things any girl could ask for, candles on the beach while watching the sunset, giving me flowers when I wasn't in the mood, writing our names on the chair where we first kissed, he never paid attention to the other girls. We talked every single day. I felt so safe with him. I knew he would never hurt me. I wish he wasn't a year older so he wouldn't graduate earlier than me.

At least I had Alice and Rosalie with me here, even though Alice is obsessed with her new boyfriend Jasper, who seems like an awesome dude, we're still best friends and I know I can always count on her…especially when it comes to fashion. In fact, that's something that is out of my control, she is the fashion and make up freak and once she wants to make you her play doll there is nothing you can do to save yourself.

I looked down at my schedule and sighed.

First period, - English. I wonder who I will have it with. Sadly, I didn't have any classes with Alice or Rosalie except 6th period. My phone buzzed and I already knew it was Jacob.

"_**Have a great day babe, I'll pick you up after school :) 3**_"

The thought of seeing him later made me feel better and I quickly responded back.

"**Thanks. Can't wait to see ya :)**"

I put my phone in my pocket as I headed to my first class. The cold breeze gave me goose bumps on my thighs and I cursed under my breath. What a perfect day to wear shorts. Hopefully the weather would get better; it was supposed to be hot today. I walked in and instantly wished I could close it and go home. Jacob's ex, was sitting in the back. Her blonde hair was covering her face, so I quickly found the seat farthest away from her and sat down hoping she wouldn't cause drama when she saw me.

I used to be friends with Jessica but then started to stay away from her when she lost her virginity to a random guy and changed her boyfriends every week. Jessica and Jacob dated last summer for a month, until Jacob realized who she really was and broke up with her. Jessica has always searched for a reason to show her hatred towards me so it was a perfect opportunity for her to start talking shit about me once she found out that Jacob and I liked each other.

I know.

Typical high school drama.

One of the reasons why I couldn't wait to get out of here.

The bell rang and I turned my head to my right when a girl with similar color hair like mine sat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Angela" She smiled at me. Her eyes looked kind, even though it was hard to notice through her thick glasses.

"I'm Bella." I smiled back, relieved to have a normal person sit next to me. "I haven't seen you before." I added.

"Yeah it's my first day, I just moved here from Canada." Oh that explains her accent. We chatted for a bit until the teacher started the class.

When the bell rang I headed for the door and the devil bitch was standing in front of me. I raised my eyebrow at Jessica as I waited for her to move so I could leave, I wasn't going to talk or fight with her, and I hoped my cold attitude would make it clear. She just snorted while glaring at me and left the class. Angela looked at me quizzically and I just shook my head.

"Boyfriend's ex." I sighed and she nodded in understanding.

The rest of my classes were the usual boring ones, with nothing special or interesting. There weren't any cute guys in our school, and even if there were, I doubt I would notice them. I didn't want anyone else but Jacob. Jacob was the one, he was everything I ever wanted in a boyfriend. Trustworthy, loyal, always made me happy. Jacob was like my sun.

It was time for 5th period as I walked towards the end of the school building; I chose art because I wanted something simple and easy. I didn't want to have too much pressure on my shoulders now that I've started working to save money for college. Art seemed perfect.

As soon as I walked in I saw Mike's overexcited face smiling at me and waving to go sit next to him. That boy was never going to give up, even after I told him I'm with Jacob. I looked around to find somewhere else to seat and I saw two empty seats near the girl that looked like she just came from a rave and a boy that was probably on drugs. I could tell from with red eyes.

I decided to seat next to the rave girl. She had red lipstick on and was wearing a black outfit from head to toe. But I didn't care. I wasn't planning on making new friends anyways. The tables were big enough for a group of 4. The chubby guy on drugs was sitting in front of me and he smiled lazily when I looked at him. I've never tried drugs before; Jacob would get a heart attack if I ever told him I wanted to try it. He barely even drank alcohol, and he never even smoked or cussed. He was a good guy, and I was a good girl. We never had any problems. Never even fought. I can't wait till I tell him all about my classes.

The bell rang and the teacher started giving out some papers. She told us to start drawing the person seating next to us. So the rock lover girl and I starting drawing each other. We were quiet for a while until I saw her drawing of me.

"Ok I know I'm not gorgeous but that is like worse than the grudge girl." I smiled hoping she wouldn't get offended. She just laughed though.

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at drawing, you're prettier than this." She smiled and tried erasing my humongous nose. I smiled in relief, appreciating my luck of sitting next to nice people today. No complications, nothing. Everything was good.

I heard the door open and seconds later a guy pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down. I looked up at him and my eyes widened as I saw his handsome face. I've seen him before like once or twice at school, Alice used to have a crush on him. I think almost every girl did. His name was Edmund…or Edward. I'm not even sure. The first time I saw him was nine months ago, when I've already started talking to Jacob so I didn't pay to Alice when she would rant nonstop about his looks and how yummy his face was. But damn, this guy really was hot. Dark brown hair, almost reddish. Green eyes, masculine jaw line, a little bit skinnier than Jacob, but he definitely had muscles, and damn did he smell good!

I gave him a small smile and quickly looked down at my paper and continued on drawing.

"Hey Leah." I heard him say to the girl sitting next to me. Ah, now I know her name. "Didn't know you were taking art."

"Did you forget I want to be a fashion designer? What else would I take." She rolled her eyes at him. A girl dressed all black wanted to be a fashion designer? "Didn't you take this last year?"

"Yeah but I failed." He smiled, as if he was proud or something. "I'm only taking it for the first semester though." He. Has. A. sexy. Smile. Jacob's smile was sweet, but this boy's smile was hot! Ok relax Bella. It's not like you've never seen a sexy boy before. Jacob is hot too…well he's good looking. He's like a teddy bear…yeah he's ok.

He noticed me staring at him and looked back at me, his green eyes shining with amusement.

"Aren't you Alice's friend?"

"Yeah." I said quietly, kind of shy. "we're best friends." I don't know why I mentioned it.

"You're ...um, Bella right?" He furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember correctly. I nodded.

"Yup... You're Edward?"

I feel like I blushed when I said his name. Wow I can't remember the last time I blushed when talking to a guy. I rarely blush when I'm with Jacob. Actually he's the one who always feels shy. I'm the bold one in the relationship. In fact, I was the first one mentioning to go on a date. I was the first one mentioning about kissing. He was always scared of making a wrong move and disappointing me. Sometimes It gets annoying, because I'm always the one deciding where to go or what to do. Every time I ask him to choose how to spend the date he freaks out that I might not like it. But at least he isn't self conceited like the other guys who only thought of themselves. Jacob really cared about making me happy. But it was too much sometimes.

"Yup" He grinned, showing me his white pearls. Even my teeth weren't that white. "I always see you and Alice together; I used to have a class with her last year." Uhhh was he trying to have a conversation with me? I felt awkward talking to a guy, Jacob wouldn't like that.

Thankfully the teacher came over to our table to give him the paper and explained to him what we were doing. I went back to my drawing without responding back to his last comment because I honestly didn't know what to say. Leah started talking to him, excited that she had his attention, and I finished my picture by the time the bell rang.

6th period was fun with my girls; we were planning about going to the beach next weekend with the guys.

"So it's Jacob, Jasper, you and I, and we need to find a guy for Rosalie!" Alice squealed, her plan of finding Rosalie's soul mate still stuck in her brain. She set her up on a blind date several times which were all disasters. Don't get me wrong, Rosalie had many admirers. Too many actually. But that was the problem. She was too attractive. Most of the guys didn't care about her personality, her loyal heart, or her career dreams. All they saw in her has her super model body, fabulous long blonde locks, big blue eyes and sexy luscious lips. Sometimes I felt bad for her, because she really wanted a relationship with a decent guy but they all turned out to be pigs.

"Alice your last guy used to be a strip dancer and he kept asking if I wanted to touch his abs." She glared at Alice, clearly tired of the same topic. I was thinking of telling Jacob to bring one of his friends but before I could open my mouth Rosalie added. "And Jacob's friends remind me of dogs for some reason which creeps me out so don't bring them either."

"You're like reading my mind." I widened my eyes in fake amazement. "Of course I won't!"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes. The conversation continued on with the same topic while Alice was trying to convince Rosalie to give her another chance of finding a guy and Rosalie threatening to shave off her bangs in her sleep if she didn't stop sticking her nose in her love life. I was laughing my ass off and thinking about Jacob. I had so much homework to do already, I hope he doesn't feel bad if I tell him I can't hang out for too long today.

After school he came to pick me up and when I sat in the car he leaned in to give me a kiss.

"How was school baby?" He whispered before coming closer to press his lips on mine one more time.

"Amazing, the people that were assholes last year suddenly changed over the summer and now everyone is living in peace and making heart shaped cookies for each other."

Jacob laughed as he drove out of school parking lot. "That bad?"

"It's school, and you're not there with me." I pouted.

"It's just one year, next year you'll come to college with me." He winked at me, his smile making me smile back. He's right, next year I was planning on going to the same college so we could be together. Alice and Jasper were moving in together after high school and Rosalie was going away to some university for car mechanics or shit. I don't even know. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Actually I can't stay for too long today." I looked at him apologetically before adding. "I have too much homework so let's just park few streets away from my house and talk for a bit before I go."

"That's alright." He nodded quickly. In my mind I was curious if he wanted to ask me to stay longer but he didn't because he didn't want to annoy me. Yeah, he was anxious and self-conscious a little bit. If he wanted to do something, he would just wait until I suggested it because he was afraid maybe I wouldn't want to do that. I wish I could read his mind sometimes or I wish he could just be a little more dominant. I wasn't going to eat him after all. But that's alright, at least he wasn't controlling or wasn't mean to me. That's all that mattered.

He did as I said, and we talked for a bit. Made out for a bit. Which was kind of the same usual routine. And then I told him I should go home now. He dropped me off and waved goodbye before driving away. Charlie was at work, he didn't come home till later at night and sometimes he stayed with Billy so they could go finishing in the morning. Sometimes I felt like I'm just living by myself. My mom is with her husband in Arizona, we call each other maybe once a week and e-mail each other sometimes. We never really had a close mother daughter connection.

I got out of my shorts and tank top and put on fluffy sweatpants with Jacob's t-shirt. I ate a slice of leftover pizza from last night with coke before starting on my homework. I don't know how I drifted off to sleep but when I woke up it was already 5 am.

School again.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bella POV

1st period was pleasant as I was doing class work with Angela and ignoring Jessica's glares that she constantly threw on my direction. All my other classes were normal except the 5th one where I had a weird conversation with Leah and Edward. It started when Edward kept talking about drugs.

"The only thing I tried yesterday was ecstasy, but it was so bomb I'm still recovering from last night." He shook his head as if clearing the images from the party. I was kind of shocked that they talked about drugs as if it was nothing. It was one of the worst things ever. It kills your brain cells and ruins your life. How is that fun? I don't get it. Suddenly Leah turned to face me and smiled.

"Have you even done drugs?"

"No." I said kind of sharply. Who do they think I am? I would never do such a thing.

"You're never going to?" Leah raised her eyebrows.

"No, why would I?" Her question was kind of pissing me off, Jake has never done drugs, he said it was the stupidest thing ever. If Jake has never done it, why would I?

I noticed Edward shaking his head, he looked kind of annoyed,

"Let me guess you think it is worse than alcohol and cigarettes don't you?" His expression showed that he has had this conversation with other people a lot before and as if he was tired of it.

"Um, I know it is. So many people are drug addicts, it ruins their whole life."

"Alright I'm not talking about heroin or cocaine, I mean simple stuff like weed or ecstasy or acid."

"They're all the same thing, it kills your brain cells." I rolled my eyes but he just laughed.

"Have you ever done research on that stuff? Or have you ever tried any of those?" His eyes became hard. "I have, do I look like a drug addict to you?"

"I don't know you." I muttered.

"Exactly, and you don't know the people that are drug addicts. They've probably mixed all types of random bullshit together and didn't know their limit. You can ruin your life if you do the same with cigarettes and alcohol."

"Almost everyone either drinks or smokes, but the ones that do drugs are never normal again, doesn't it mess up your brain?" I pushed not caring that the conversation was becoming heated.

"No it doesn't. Whatever I say to you you're not gonna believe me because your friends already told you that it's bad. Weed is used as medication, it relaxes your brain. No one ever died because of weed, no one ever turned violent because of smoking pot. Yet you see women get raped and abused by alcoholics. Cigarettes ruin your lungs and give you throat cancer. Weed doesn't do shit."

I still couldn't believe him. What about all the drug addicts that have mental problems and everything. I admit I didn't know a lot about it, but there was no way that drugs could be good for you.

"Are you addicted?" I asked him. I wanted an honest answer, drugs do make you addicted.

"No I'm not." He looked straight into my eyes to show that he wasn't lying. "I don't do them every day, and I don't do hard drugs. Trust me, weed only makes you feel good. You should try it one day."

"No way." Even if I just wanted to try it, just to see how it felt, Jake would never let.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend would get mad at you if you did?" What the hell, it was like he was reading my mind.

"How do you know about Jake?"

"Come on." He rolled his eyes. "It's high school, everyone knows who's dating who." He had a point.

"Yeah he wouldn't like that."

"Do you love him?" Leah asked randomly. My eyes widened in surprise by her sudden change of topic and I stammered.

"Um…he's…yeah, I like him. A lot." Ok that was so lame. I know, even Alice and Rosalie thought I was weird. But I never told Jake I love him. I don't know why, I think I'm not ready for it yet. It takes such a long time for me to fall in love. He told me he loves me before, but I told him not to say it, because he doesn't know me that well yet. I don't believe you can love someone if you don't know them. It felt like I had to wait few years before I could fall in love with him.

Edward just chuckled. "Love is bullshit Leah."

"Why?" I heard myself ask.

"You really think love exists at this age?" He raised his eyebrow, daring me to prove him wrong.

"I don't know, I've never been in love."

"Oh please, no one has! You're in high school, there is no love, there is strong attraction, infatuation, crush, call it whatever you want. Love is more than that, we're too young to say we love someone."

As much as I wanted to clear the smirk of his face, I realized I agreed with him. I knew my friends were never really as in love as they said they were, because months later they found somebody else. Maybe that's why I couldn't tell Jake I loved him, maybe because I thought he would find somebody else and forget the love that he had for me.

"Are you saying you've never been in love?" I asked him

"No, I've had girlfriends before, I liked them a lot. But I didn't love them. That's all bullshit." He says bullshit a lot.

"And your longest relationship lasted what? 3 months?" I said it more like a statement, in a sarcastic way but he just smiled.

"1 month." And he winked. "I get bored easily."

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I get bored easily too!" Leah added, wanting the attention to be on her. "That's why I'm single." She sang, her eyes twinkling at Edward before she looked at me. "I only hook up with guys now, no relationships." She said proudly. Again, I was shocked by their openness and how they could talk about stuff like that so easily. Jake would call her a slut if she said that to him. But I wasn't as judgmental. I actually liked to talk to people who had different viewpoints.

"It's less complicated that way I guess." I added.

"And hotter." She giggled. "I can't imagine kissing the same guy for months! How can you do that?"

I felt myself turn red and I didn't know what to say.

"Um, well, Jake and I didn't kiss for the first four months because we were taking things slow…so it hasn't been that long."

"what the fuck?" Leah exclaimed and started laughing. "Are you serious? Why, do you have something against kissing?"

"No, it just didn't feel like it was the right time." I blushed again when I noticed Edward grinning at me.

"Wow I feel bad for your boyfriend the poor dude had to wait four months just to kiss you, I can't imagine how many months he had to wait just to have sex with you."

I don't think my face could turn any more red, but it did. I stopped the urge to fan my face with my notebook from getting too hot. I can't believe he would think I'm not a virgin. Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I had to have sex right? Jake said he would wait as long as I wanted. I bet Edward would never be a gentleman like Jake.

"Ooh Bella is blushing!" Leah giggled again. I think she was enjoying this conversation too much. "Are you having flashbacks from your special night Bella?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you guys." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Don't like talking about your sex life?" Edward was clearly having fun torturing me.

"I don't have a sex life!" I exclaimed, looking down at my paper. I wanted to kill him.

"You're a?...Ohhh" Edward was shocked but then he started cracking up more. "Now I really feel sorry for your boyfriend!" Leah raised her hand to give him a high five and they started laughing at me. I could feel myself getting really pissed off and before I could stop myself I yelled.

"No I feel sorry for _you_. You know why? Because clearly all you care about is sex and you haven't had a relationship for more than a month because you just use the girls for your physical pleasure. Jake and I actually have a deeper relationship than that and I doubt you'll ever understand that."

"Yes I do enjoy the physical pleasure." He grinned at me, completely unaffected by my insult. "But I didn't use the girls for sex. I actually did try having a relationship. But all of them are boring and too clingy. I don't want to be a baby sitter and assure her that she is all I want every minute of the day."

"I'm not like that." I said. "Maybe you've dated insecure and emotionally dependant girls that didn't have any self-esteem and needed your care to make them feel good about themselves but relationship is not about that, it's about having fun together and just making each other happy."

"I completely agree, but is that the kind of relationship you have with your boyfriend? You said he wouldn't like it if you tried drugs, it took you four months to have your first kiss, and when people ask you if you love him you stammer and say you _like_ him." He grinned. "Doesn't seem like a fun happy relationship to me. Seems like you're making up excuses for fill in the imperfections of it."

I was stunned for a moment, not knowing what to say. Thank God the bell rang and the conversation was over. For the rest of the day I kept replaying his words in my mind. Was he right? Was I making up excuses for my relationship? Could it be I wasn't happy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The week passed by very fast and soon it was Saturday. We were going to the beach.

I checked my appearance in the mirror and smiled to myself. I don't work out that much but I have to admit I have a nice body. Small waist, cute butt, nice boobs, long neck that was covered by my long chocolate brown curly hair. The mascara made my eyes looked bigger and the pink lipstick made my lips look fuller. I fixed my hair one more time before I got out of the house. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the backseat of Jake's car. Rosalie didn't come because she felt left out without a boyfriend. I truly hope she finds a nice guy soon. I gave Jake a small peck as I got in the passenger seat.

"You look nice." Jake complimented, looking down at my super short shorts and my white bikini top. Something in his eyes made me feel like he didn't approve of it too much though. I don't think he liked it when I showed too much skin. But he never mentioned it. I didn't care. No one could tell me how I should dress and he knew that. I raised my eyebrow at him and he gave me a sheepish small smile in return. Lately, something weird has been going on between us. Maybe it's because I didn't spend too much time with him anymore. During summer we were together almost every single day, and it was great. But now we're both busy, but even when I have nothing to do, I rather read a book than make out. I tried changing things up a bit, I tried being more passionate, but it's like he's used to doing the same thing every single day. It's starting to bug me a little. Ok maybe a lot.

The beach was so beautiful; Alice and I screamed in delight as we ran towards the water and started swimming. The water was cold but it was pleasant as it cooled down my overheated skin. Jake was sitting on the sand, just watching us with a small smile playing on his lips. He waved at me and I gave him a small wave in return.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked as she swam closer to me. She has always been attentive towards me. It's like she could predict before something happened.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been so quiet lately. You look sad. Is everything alright with you and Jake?"

"Yeah, it's the way it always has been." I said quietly, my statement making me kind of stressed. Wasn't it supposed to be a good thing? It has always been normal. Average. Just like me.

"Bella something is wrong. You weren't like this before. Did he do something?"

"Alice, we're talking about Jake." I scoffed. "He wouldn't even hurt a fly." Alice gave me a worried look and I felt like a bitch for sounding so negative about my own boyfriend. I sighed. "I don't know what's going on with me. All I know is that I'm not really happy."

"You should talk to him about it." She put her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "I'll go walk around with Jasper and give you guys some alone time. Just talk it out. This type of stuff is normal in a relationship."

But was it? Is this how a relationship supposed to feel? I was so confused. Few months ago I was happy. But talking to Edward gave me new insights about life, I feel like there is a bigger world out there, and I'm closing myself up in the comfort of Jake's safe personality. Maybe I'm protecting myself, but I'm not really feeling what I'm supposed to feel. Maybe all that Jake is giving me is security, but there's more to it than just that.

Alice was right. I had to talk to him about it.

As I got out of the water Jake came and wrapped his arms around my waist. He smiled at me and my heart kind of squeezed in slight pain. As if I was feeling guilty for not being as happy as he was. However he didn't notice it.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" He asked. So we walked towards the big blanket that he put just few feet away from water. He took out some fruits while I dried myself off with a towel. I noticed Alice and Jasper running and laughing together. They were so happy.

"Jake, have you noticed anything different between us lately?" I asked him as he passed me the sliced apple.

"What do you mean babe?" He gave me a confused look as he leaned back on his elbows. Few months ago I would admire his abs and his tanned skin. Now I didn't even pay attention. Actually, it was getting kind of hard to look at him. His eyes were too intense, and I knew I couldn't return it.

"Like…something is different, I don't know…" I looked down at the apple on my hand. _Like how I'm not happy anymore._

"Well you did become kind of cold lately." He said quietly. But then he smiled a little. "But I think it's because of the pressure of school and your work. It'll pass." He said with such certainty. Did he really trust me that much? He noticed my frown and came closer till his nose was touching mine.

"What's wrong? Are you having any problems at school? Or with your parents?" He whispered while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No, everything is good. I'm just not in the mood lately. I feel confused."

"About what?" He whispered.

My heart started beating faster because of what I was about to say. I was scared of hurting him. I couldn't do that to him.

_About us _"Everything." I sighed, yeah I was a chicken.

He held my face between his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. Trust me."

_But I don't think I want to get through it with YOU._

Instead, I just sighed again. He leaned in close until his lips touched mine. I tried closing my eyes and feel something. He sighed when his tongue touched mine and grabbed my waist pulling me close to him. I instinctively wrapped my arm around his neck to hold myself, and for a moment I thought I was getting into it before I realized that my eyes were open again. I kept doing that for some reason. I tried closing it again and forced myself to like it. I grabbed his hair roughly as he started kissing my neck and he hummed in pleasure. All I felt was the wetness of his tongue and the warmth of his body. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled back. He just looked at me confused for a moment but I smiled slightly. I didn't want to talk to him about it. I didn't even know what was going on with me. I didn't know what to say. Finally he let it go and we just sat there watching Jasper and Alice walking together hand in hand and giving each other small pecks now and then.

….

Monday morning in 5th period we were having a free time. The chubby guy-who's name I later found out was Ben-started drawing Leah. So while Leah was posing for him, Edward turned his chair towards me and gave me an evil look.

"I think I'm gonna draw you, beautiful." He smiled, and my heart flattered by his compliment. Lately, he has been saying stuff like that a lot. At first I told him to stop saying it, but he kept saying "if you're beautiful then why shouldn't I call you that?"

"I'm not posing for you." I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to smile back at him.

"It's fine, just look at me and don't move" He winked. "I don't mind doing the whole work." I blushed, and he laughed at me. He did that a lot too. Making every conversation dirty. Perverted green eyed evil with a sexy smile.

He started tracing small lines as he kept staring at me and back at his paper. I tried to look down at what he was doing but he grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Eyes on me. I know I make you nervous but don't look down." He teased.

"Get over yourself, you don't make me nervous." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh really, then why is it that you blush every 5 seconds when I talk to you?" He smirked and continued on drawing, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Maybe because you're pervert and you cuss a lot?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Aw poor baby, do you watch PG rated movies?" He laughed. "I bet you can't even say the word fuck, can you?"

"Yes I can." I insisted.

"Then say it." He teased again

"Fuck you Edward." I didn't use the word fuck a lot. But it kind of felt good. Jake would get so pissed if I said it in front of him though.

"Anytime you want babe." He winked at me. "Leah, we're making progress here." Leah looked back and giggled.

"What, the boring baby can cuss now?" Oh she was just asking for it.

"Shut the fuck up Leah." I couldn't hold my smile. I wasn't doing anything positive to feel proud for, but it felt like I was coming out of a box that I was always afraid to leave. "Hm, this actually feels good. Fuck, fuck, fuck." I kept singing it. "Fuck you Edward." I smiled again.

"That's actually a turn on." Edward smiled. "Now just add some moaning and it'll be perfect."

"I'm not gonna moan."

"I can always make you." He teasingly caressed my cheek just to make me blush again and it fuckin worked. Nice, I even started thinking the word fuck. Fuck it.

"Just keep on drawing." I pushed his hand back. Every time he touched me, my heart would start beating faster.

He continued his drawing, holding his gaze first on my eyes, then down on my nose and then on my lips. I bit my lip nervously, he was like eating me with his eyes. They were so intense. It made me feel so small and vulnerable.

"You have pretty big lips. Now the question is if you know how to use them." He smiled.

"I don't know, why don't you find out?" I swear Leah's head turned to my direction so fast I was surprised it didn't fall off. Why the hell did I just say that? All his dirtiness was now rubbing off on me. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't blush again. I was sick of blushing. If he could talk dirty to me then so could I. If he made me nervous, then I would make him nervous too. He smiled at me, his eyes full of amusement, and I raised my eyebrow at him, fighting my own smile. "Don't get too happy, not gonna happen."

"Why? Your boyfriend doesn't have to know." I know he was joking but suddenly reminding me of Jake made me feel guilty for acting like this. But it's not like I was flirting with him right? We were just joking around. After all, it's not like we had feelings for each other. He was just someone I could be open with, without being scared of saying or doing the wrong thing.

I just rolled my eyes again, grabbed a pencil and started drawing him. I stared at his hair, noticing how messy it was. It made me want to run my hair through it. I wonder how it would feel.

"Do you use conditioner?" I asked without thinking.

"What?" He gave me a crazy look.

"Your hair looks so soft, softer than mine."

"Oh it's just this hair mask that came with the curling iron when I bought it." He said sarcastically.

I laughed, and tried drawing his face, which turned out really ugly. His face had such masculine structure, his facial scruff made me look older and sexier. When I stared into his eyes I had to catch my breath. This is the longest time that we have stared at each other. There were no words, no dirty jokes, no teasing. Just staring, it felt so different. I didn't want to look away. It's like there was this magnetic power that pulled me closer to him. He had a straight nose, and his lips…his lips were to die for. Just looking at them made me blush again. And I looked down so that my hair would cover my face.

Edward of course noticed it, and just to make it worse, he intentionally started licking and biting his lower lip. And he seriously exaggerated it, which made me laugh out loud and break the awkward moment.

"Ok that was _not_ a turn on." I laughed and it made me smile bigger when I saw him laughing too. He had such a sexy smile.

"Shut up, I can already feel you getting hot in there." He joked putting his hand on my knee and moving it higher on my thighs. I pushed his hand away and smiled.

"Fuck off."

Jake would never say and do the things that Edward did. He was too much of a goody goody. And I've started to realize how boring my life really was. I was a fucking boring person. I was afraid of everything. Afraid of being bold, saying whatever I wanted to say, just being silly, joking around.

When Edward finished his drawing of me, I was kind of shocked. He was actually very talented. I don't understand how he failed this class before.

"Edward this is really good." I admitted. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure" He smiled. "Just let me sign it." He took the paper wrote his signature on the bottom and gave it back. "Soon I'll give you much more than that." He winked again and I groaned in annoyance but the smile was still on my face.

"You need to get laid, you're too horny." I teased

"Hey hey hey, at leasy I _know_ how it feels. You; however, have a looong way to go till you get there buddy." The bell rang and he got up to leave, I shook my head and got up too, but before he got out of the class he turned around and added, "I can be the shortcut for it though!" He blew me a kiss and left.

After school, Jake came to pick me up again.

"Hey." I said as I got in the car.

He leaned in to kiss me but before he could deepen it I pulled away. When he was about to drive away I saw Edward crossing the street and I gave him a small wave hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. In return he just winked at me. That fucker.

"Who was that?" Jake's face turned serious as he glared at him.

"He's just a friend from class."

"He just winked at you." He looked bad. It annoyed me.

"He does it to get on my nerves, what's the big deal?"

"Oh so if I wink at some girl it won't bother you?" I tried to imagine him doing it, and honestly I wouldn't care.

"No it wouldn't."

"What has gotten into you lately?"

"Are you seriously fighting with me because of a stupid wink?" I didn't know if I should be shocked or If I should laugh.

"Whatever Bella."

"Yeah. Whatever." I didn't want to fight. And I freezed for a moment, realizing this was the first time we ever had an argument. EVER.

He drove in silence, which i didn't mind, untill we got to my house.

"Sorry I got so mad, I don't know what happened." He truly looked sorry. Like a lost puppy. Ugh. "It's just you've been so distant lately, I don't know what's going on inside your mind."

"I'm just kind of tired of my same boring life. I want it to be more exciting. Aren't you tired of doing the same thing over and over again?"

Jake looked confused, and it dissapointed me so much that he didn't understand me, didn't want what I wanted. "What do you want to do Bella?"

"I don't know Jake." Then I remembered that I had to ask him about my Algebra homework. "Oh, I was hoping you could help me with my math problem, I don't understand this chapter at all." I started taking out my notebooks and looking for my work sheet, when Edward's drawing of me fell on my lap and I quickly tried to cover it. However, Jake took it and his expression became hard.

"First he winks at you, then he draws you, and writes you a love note?" His voice was cold.

"What love note?" I furrowed my eyebrows and took the paper from his hand. Yup, the idiot wrote next to his signature

'From Edward to you, beautiful. P.S I was serious about the shortcut ;)'

Fucking kill me.

...

Author's note

Alright, I know Bella is very boring right now, but that is how it's supposed to be. You didn't expect her to be happy with Jake did you? She's so used to being in a safe relationship that she doesn't even know the meaning of having fun. She's taught to be a good girl, but inside she is just as dirty as Edward.

He's gonna make her find her true self, it's just gonna take a long time, because she feels too guilty about Jake. Don't worry no one is going to be a drug addict. And all the facts about drugs may not be correct, which is ok because Edward is a teenage guy, he isn't supposed to know everything. Just bare with me here till everything turns out better ;) And trusttttt me it will get a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Bella's POV

I blushed furiously while Jake was glaring at the paper as if he wanted to rip it apart. I quickly put it back inside my bag and took a deep breath.

"He is just a friend. He just jokes around like that. Trust me; he doesn't like me or anything."

"Really? Cause it looks like he is flirting with you." I've never seen him so pissed off before. Oh God if this was flirting for him, I don't want to imagine his face if he saw Edward and I teasing each other with dirty comments. "And what does he mean he was serious about the shortcut?"

"Oh that." I stammered and hoped I didn't blush. "We're gonna have to do this project soon, and I complained that the work is too hard and he said he would find a way to cheat, which was the shortcut of getting an A." Yeah it kind of made sense. And I wasn't lying. We do have a project to start next week. Edward is my partner. Isn't that marvelous? I bet Jake would love to hear that. I continued on before he could become suspicious about my shortcut explanation.

"He knows you're my boyfriend. He wouldn't flirt. It's just his personality." _He's open minded, unlike you._

"Do you seriously expect me to think that this is normal? Do I look that stupid to you?"

"Jake you don't understand, you know what. I'm tired, I'm going home. I don't want to talk about this." He doesn't know Edward, there was no way Edward could be seriously flirting with me. It was all just a joke. He knew I was taken; he wouldn't try to break us up. I opened the door to get out of the car but Jake grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Is it because of him?" His voice was low, like he was trying hard not to yell at me. "Is he the reason why you've been acting like this lately?"

"No Jake it's not! I told you so many times, you never seem to listen. I'm tired of my life! I'm tired of everything! Maybe you're used to this but I can't take it anymore!"

"Bella what are you talking about? Tired of what? Are you tired of me? Is that what you're trying to say?" He looked so hurt, and I felt like someone punched me in the gut. I never wanted to cause him pain. What was I doing. None of this was his fault. Why was I blaming him for being himself?

"No Jake, please. Don't say that. I never said I'm tired of you."

"You don't have to say it. You're clearly showing it." He let go of my wrist but he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. "Bella, you know I lo-" He stopped himself. "I have strong feelings for you; and I am willing to do my best to make this relationship work. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you. You're supposed to do it too. You have to fight for us. You either have feelings for me or you don't, and I know that you do. We've been together for nine months, you can't fake nine months like that. "

_Oh Jake I think I've been faking it my whole life. I feel like I've never been myself._

I tried to stop the tears but they were already running down my cheeks. It was so hard, the pressure was killing me. The pressure of not wanting to hurt him, the pressure of guilt, what was I doing?

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I just need some time to think. I have to go." I pulled my hand back and quickly got out of the car, feeling like the worst person in the world for doing this to him. He didn't deserve it. He's never done anything to hurt me.

As soon I got into my room the tears started flowing faster and I couldn't stop my sobs. I'm such a fucking coward. I' m a horrible person. I don't know what I want and I'm hurting the one person that would do anything for me.

That night I turned off my phone and cried myself to sleep.

…..

I told Alice and Rosalie about everything that happened yesterday. Everything about Edward, his drawing, Jake's reaction, and my feelings.

"Bella I honestly think Edward is having a bad influence on you." Alice's statement shocked me. She was on Jake's side? "I mean, it's not like you're gonna break up with Jake and then start dating Edward right? Isn't he a drug addict? He looks….dangerous" She added.

"Alice you don't know him and no he's not a drug addict. Don't judge him he didn't do anything wrong. I never said I'm gonna date him. Edward has nothing to do with how I feel about Jake."

"I think Bella should dump Jake's ass. She's clearly not happy." Alice and I turned to Rosalie as she continued on. "What? I've never liked Jake and you know it, he's not the guy for you. I'm not saying Edward is, but Jake has changed you."

"Jake will hate me forever if I dump him." I said. "What if I regret it?"

"Bella!" Rosalie grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "Wake the fuck up honey! Jake is not the last guy in the world, you're only seventeen years old and this was your first longest relationship stop being a drama queen. You're not happy, the relationship didn't work out, it's normal. That's how life is supposed to be."

"You're right. I just need a way to end it. I don't want to hurt him too much."

"Bella are you sure about this?" Alice asked, the worry clear on her face.

"I think so. When I think of Jake…I want to run away. I don't wanna see him, I don't wanna kiss him. I've never even told him I love him. Nothing is how it should be. I'm just being a coward by continuing this. I'm tired of myself." The tears were about to come again, but I stopped myself. Be strong.

"It's not gonna be easy. He's gonna try to win you back." Rosalie stated. "You have to make it clear that you're certain about your decision alright?" She put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I'm here for you ok? You know I can be a bitch to guys if I want to, so if you need help with that let me know."

"Thanks Rose." I smiled a little. "But I want to handle this on my own. I have to."

"That's my girl." Rosalie smiled. "Hey, there's a party this weekend at some night club. I heard this really awesome DJ is gonna be there. We should totally go. It'll cheer you up."

"Rose, Jasper said they ask for an ID there." Alice said in disapproval. "You guys are both eighteen."

"So?" Rosalie scoffed. "It's not that hard to find two girls that kind of looks like us. We'll have extra make-up on and we'll look like we're 21 or older." She winked at me. "If you don't come, I'll come over to your house and drag you there, understood?"

Fake ID? Night Club?

You know what?

Why the fuck not.

"I'm in." I smiled at Rose.

If I wanted to change my life then I had to start it now. I need some excitement. I need to feel the adrenaline rushing threw my veins. I need to do some crazy shit to feel alive again. I want to go dance and forget everything. Nothing mattered. No one mattered.

The lunch break ended and soon I was headed towards my art class. Today we were outside of the classroom, drawing whatever we could find that was a part of nature. I settled on drawing a tree that was behind one of the buildings. Leah was few feet away from me drawing a piece of rock that was almost shaped like a penis. I was pretty sure it was the reason what she was drawing it. Ben just drew a square, claiming it was a paper, and paper came from trees, so it was a part of nature.

I was sitting on a small bench in front of the green tree, the breeze was playing with my hair and it felt so soothing. The sun was pleasantly warming my skin. I found myself slightly smiling to myself; it was so calm here alone.

"Well you must be thinking about my naked body if you're smiling like that, aren't you?"

I screamed and probably jumped up five feet high in the air when I heard Edward right behind me. The idiot almost fell on the ground laughing his ass off while I was trying to calm down my heart rate. I stepped close and started punching his arm and shoulder with my small fists.

"You" Punch "Fucking" Punch "Idiot" Punch "You scared me to death!"

He just kept on laughing, completely unharmed, even though I used my whole strength. His arms felt so tight, like he was working out every day. He wrapped his fingers around my small wrists to stop my useless fighting. "Bella, Bella." Damn his sexy smile. "If you wanted to touch me that badly, you could've just said it."

"Yeah right." I scoffed, trying to free my hands but he was too strong. "You're not that impressive, Cullen."

"Really?" He grinned. "Maybe you haven't checked the right places yet." He pressed my hands on his chest and moved it down to his stomach. His black V-neck t-shirt was quite tight on him and I could feel his abs through the thin material. Ok he obviously he had a six pack, maybe an eight pack. I wouldn't mind counting them but his hands were moving lower and lower and this time I tried my hardest to pull my hands away until he just laughed and let them free. I smacked his chest, it was useless though.

"Why are you such an asshole?" I said as I sat back down on the bench and tried to concentrate on my drawing.

"Someone's grumpy." He sat down next to me. "Is it the time of the month? Mother nature giving you a visit? Shark week? P.M.S?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "No you retard." I didn't want to mention that because of him Jake and I had an argument yesterday. For some reason it felt like it wasn't his fault. Edward's drawing was just a reason for me to let out whatever I've been holding in this whole time. To be honest I was thankful for it.

"Just typical boyfriend problems." I mumbled, looking down at my horrible drawing. It looked like a stick with curly fries on top.

"Weed can help." He smiled. This boy was always happy.

"Edward." I gave him an annoyed look.

"Alright, maybe some other day." He teased. "What happened? Is he pressuring you to have sex? Blow job? Cause you know it's totally normal for a guy to want that. It actually makes sense cause you-

"I want to break up."

I don't know why I said it but I did, and it shut him up, which was good. He just looked at me, I guess something in my eyes made him serious and I don't know what was it in his expression that made me let everything out.

"And don't tell me what's right or what's wrong, because I'm so fucking sick of people telling me what I should or shouldn't do. I'm so confused. I feel so…pressured…like there's this thousand pound pressure sitting on my shoulders not letting me stand up for what I want. I don't want to be scared anymore. I'm tired of being worried about other people's feelings. What about my feelings? I feel like an ass for doing this to him but I can't control myself. I just can't do this anymore." I felt my eyes get watery but I took a deep breath so I wouldn't cry. I was done crying for myself. No more of that.

"Hey hey. Look at me." He murmured soothingly as he touched my chin with his fingers and made me face him. I looked up into his eyes, all the traces of joking and playing gone. He looked serious; his expression was soft, kind of concerned but firm. "No one can tell you what to do. Everything is in your hands. Nothing matters." His hand stayed on my face, caressing my cheek. "It'll be alright, trust me. This might be extremely cliché and cheesy, but do whatever your heart tells you. Don't listen to anyone."

"It _is_ cliché and cheesy." I smiled, which made him chuckle. I couldn't get over how perfect his smile was. He let go of my face and run his hand through his hair.

"I'm not good with this stuff."

"You _are_ good, actually." He was the first person to tell me that I should just trust myself, and not look at what anyone does or says. Wasn't that the only right way?

"I'm good at other stuff too." His eyes twinkled.

"So much for having a normal conversation with you." I shook my head.

"Excuse me, I meant drawing. It's all in your little dirty mind of yours."

"Yeah for sure." I laughed. "Thanks Edward." I said genuinely as I looked into his eyes.

"For being so incredibly handsome and charming?"

"For the advice. I needed that." I smiled.

…

See, she's getting there :) Are you guys excited about the party? ;) Bella is gonna go crazyyyy!


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Bella POV

"_**I'm not giving up on us."**_

"_**Bella?**__**"**_

"_**Baby we'll get through this together."**_

"_**Pick up your phone"**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"**I'm out getting a tattoo on my vagina Jacob, leave me alone.**_**"**_

I turned off my phone before he could send another round of texts telling me that I was insane.

"Did you find anything good yet?" Edward came and sat next to me, starting at the pictures that I was searching on google.

"No, and you're supposed to help me choose one, I'm not doing it without you."

"Can't it be a design?"

"No, I want it to be a picture, something meaningful."

"No one really cares about that stuff, I hope you know that."

"I do, I take this stuff seriously. Unlike you."

"Bella It's just a stupid project, you can pick a picture of a bunny wrestling with a potato and write a research paper about it how it resembles the struggles of world war 2."

"You don't make sense." I smacked him with my notebook. "I want to get an A on this, Cullen."

We've been at the library for two hours trying to find an information about some painting and the meaning behind it. I refused to be at my house alone with him because I knew he would do something perverted and Charlie would get a heart attack if he came home suddenly and saw us together. However, all we have done here was get on each other's nerves, talk about none sense stuff, and look through stuff online.

"This might be useful for you. Sex for dummies." He showed me an online advertisement of the book. "Read it before you come over to my house."

"Oh look and this one is for you, 'how to grow your penis size'. That is, if you even have one."

Edward leaned closer and his hot breath gave me goose bumps all over my arm. "Trust me, mine is long and thick enough."

"You know what they say about self-conceited guys, right? Most of them are secretly insecure about having a peanut size dick. So, you're all talk and no action, buddy.

"Oh I can give you some action if you'd like" His fingers lightly caressed my leg, till he wrapped them under my inner thigh. Due to being extremely ticklish I squealed, pulling his hand away.

"Go die." I hissed at him. My eyes focusing on the screen again.

"What? You can't wear shorts and expect me not to touch you." He teased.

"Well then should I take it off?"

"Rawr, save that stuff for later." He purred but then pouted when I slapped his face lightly.

"You're hopeless, if this is how you talk to your friends, I don't wanna imagine how you talked to your girlfriends."

"Hey, I've had very civilized conversations with most of them ok?" He defended himself.

"Oh, uh, harder, oh yeah, fuck me, doesn't count Cullen." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ok a piece of advice, your guy will run away if you use that monotone during sex."

"I'm guessing you've had experience with it before?"

"The only experience I want to have is with you." He winked.

"Is there a turn off button for your dirty jokes?"

"You know you love it."

"I don't"

"Oh yeah, you don't like talking about it. You like doing it right?"

"You know what I would like to do? Get this project over with. I have other stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"I have to go shopping for a party."

Edward pretended to be shocked. "Bella Swan is gonna go party? Are you sure? There might be…dancing there...even drinks." He whispered. "I heard they play loud music too."

"Fuck you. I've been at parties before, maybe not when I was with Jake, but I've had a pretty fun life when I was single. And I know how to party." I smiled, remembering the days when I would get crazy drunk and dance all night with Rosalie and Alice.

"I would pay thousand bucks to see you actually party your ass off Swan."

"You don't have to pay, just come and see."

"Which party are you going to?"

"The one in Hollywood, the name of the club is music box."

He raised his eyebrow, clearly doubting me. "You're getting a fake ID?"

"I'm getting one of my older friend's ID" I smiled. "Don't look at me like that!"

"I heard that it's gonna be sick."

"You're going?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Hell no."

"Well I don't know Swan, what if I get drunk and you take advantage of me. I'm a good guy, you know."

"I'll try my best not to rape you, I promise."

"You can rape me any time you want."

I 'accidently' dropped my phone on his private area and he groaned loudly while I was cracking up at him.

"Sorry, I'm a violent rapist." I smirked at him. He finally looked up at me under his dark eyelashes and growled.

"You shouldn't have done that." He started tickling my sides violently till I was crying from laughing too hard and begging him to stop.

"Fine!...I'm…I'm sorr …sorry! Stop! Ple… Please…Edward! "

He finally let go and I could breathe again.

"OK, I seriously need to go. We'll have to do this some other time. Or try searching something at home." I pleaded; we had to find a good painting!

"Fine, I promise I'll pay extra attention when I search through erotic pictures. com"

And that is how Edward and I finished our art project day.

When I got home I called Rosalie and she picked me up so we would go shopping. She told me she would find me a dress as a symbol of my new single life.

"Rose, that doesn't say 'I'm single buy me a drink.' It's more like a 'I'm a hooker show me your dick.''

The dress that she chose was so revealing, it was a black halter style with open back. (Picture on my profile) When I tried it on and looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't stop the blush from burning my cheeks.

"It's super short, my nipples almost show, and let's not even talk about my back." I told Rose.

"Glad you like it." She smiled at me and looked at the female employee that was standing behind us. "We'll take it!"

"Rose!" I gasped at her.

"Bella, do you want to have some fun or not?" She raised her eyebrow at me "You're young, you have a bangable body, you just need to show it."

"Don't you think this is…too trashy?"

"So what? It's not like you're going to church. All the girls walk around half naked at the clubs. This is what you need, trust me."

"I'm gonna need lots of drink to forget what I'm wearing." I rolled my eyes at her.

"That's the spirit." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help smiling back. I was actually pretty excited about the party.

"Have you talked to Jake?" Rose asked.

"He keeps texting me after last night's break up."

"You didn't even tell me the full story of it."

"There's really nothing to tell. I told him that I don't want it anymore, that I was sorry, but I didn't have feelings for him, I didn't want a relationship."

"Did he buy it?"

"No, he thinks I secretly love him but I don't realize it. Now he's doing everything to 'open my eyes'" I used quotations marks in the air with my fingers for the 'open my eyes' and added. "and win me back. It's getting so annoying."

"Why don't you get a new 'fake' boyfriend" She used quotation marks too. "So he'll leave you alone."

"Rose I told him I don't want a relationship and you're telling me to get a fake boyfriend?"

"Well you need to get rid of him, or tell him you're lesbian. I can kiss you if I'm drunk."

"Ew." I laughed. "You're gross."

"Fuck you." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know what, I don't even think he really loves me. He just created this illusion of me, but he doesn't even know the real me, I'd love to see his face when he sees all the things that I'm gonna do."

"What are you talking about?" Rose looked confused.

"You can't tell Alice yet." My expression turned serious.

"I promise."

"I wrote a list."

"A list?"

"The list of things I'm planning to do before I graduate." I smiled at her and took the paper out of my bag where I wrote the list on. Rose got the paper and read it silently. Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled evilly.

"You're insane."

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"I'm in."

"Seriously?"

"Fuck yeah!" She looked down at the paper again. "Let's start with an easy one, number 5 sounds good."

"Getting a piercing?" I smiled again.

"I'm doing my nose." She said.

"I'll do my tongue…and maybe my vagina."

Wonder what else is gonna be on the list? ;) Let me know what you think! Next chapter might me Edward's POV, if you have any suggestions or ideas let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

BELLA'S POV

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

"Rose you're gonna break my hand, let it go."

"No, you fuckin bitch, if it hurts you're fuckin dead. We're doing it at the same time."

"You don't have to do it."

"If you're getting your clit pierced then I am too!"

I huffed in annoyance as I leaned back in the chair waiting for the guys covered in tattoos from head to toe start the procedure. This was actually the first time that I was showing my genital area to some stranger dude, but they were acting so professional that I didn't even feel nervous. They told me we wouldn't feel any pain, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Alright ladies." The bold dude turned around with a needle in his hand. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Just remember, relax, don't tense your muscles. It'll be over before you can blink." Said the other guy as he sat in front of Rose.

They used the forceps to hold us in place in case we moved and the bold guy very lightly rubbed my clitoris to help me relax. Which obviously had the opposite reaction on me and I blushed furiously.

"Are you ready?" They asked us.

"YeeOwwwwwwwwww!" As we began to say 'yes' they inserted the needle and it was done. The pain was over in a matter of seconds and they placed the jewelry. I chose the 10 gauge straight bar and Rosalie chose the circular barbell. My blood started to circulate again as Rose let go of my hand and smiled.

"Hell yeah we are bad asses now!"

The guys just chuckled and told us to wash the piercing out twice a day with antibacterial soap and we'll be alright.

I have a fuckin vagina piercing.

No one would believe that.

I'm loving this.

Next step. Getting highlights!

I went for dirty blonde highlights over my chocolate brown hair which I gotta admit turned out pretty amazing. Rose died the bottom of her hair pink, which was a little bit extreme for me, but she rocked the new look.

We went to her house to get ready for the party. The girl that I got the ID from had lighter hair color, which was perfect since I had highlights now. Rosalie's friend had her hair up in a ponytail in the picture so it didn't show the exact hair color.

I curled my hair and did smoky brown make-up with extra mascara and black eyeliner. I put on dark red lipstick and painted my nails the same red color. Rose did the same to her make up and hair except her eye make-up was black smoky eye. Her dress was hot pink, and hugged every curve of her body, showed of her big boobs and her cheeky ass.

I told Charlie that Rose was having a kick back at her house and that I was going to sleep over with Alice. The thought that I was lying would never even cross his mind, and even though I felt kind of bad for lying to him , I knew that once in a while teenagers were allowed to lie to their parents. I was eighteen after all, and I knew my limits.

We arrived at the club around 9pm and the line was too long, more than two hundred people were standing outside waiting for their turn. I suddenly remembered how in the movies the girls always flirt with the security guys to let them go in, but I doubt I would ever have the guts to do that. I don't have any flirting skills.

"We have to do something to make the securities let us in!" Rose whispered in my ear.

"You're good with that stuff, go seduce them." I pushed her to the front towards the doors where they were standing.

"Hell no, you're coming with me." She grabbed my hand and dragged her with me to the front.

"Rose I can't flirt!" Rose turned around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"The old Bella couldn't flirt. The new Bella got a vagina piercing today. She's wearing the sexiest dress and all the angry bitches are glaring at us now because their boyfriends are drooling over us. We can do anything we want to do. Just be confident and flaunt those boobs girlfriend." She winked at me, grabbed my hand again and leaded me to the doors.

The bouncer guys were like giant bears, but they were cute. They noticed us walking in their direction and I could feel the panic rising inside me. What if they didn't let us in? What was I going to do? I looked at Rose who was walking with her head held high, lightly swaying her hips and a sexy smile playing on her lips.

"Hey boys." She purred when we stopped in front of them. I tried looking at one of the boys and smiled at him. He checked me out from head to toe and then back to my eyes again and winked at me.

"Ladies, can I see your IDs please?" He told us.

We showed them our IDs but I was afraid they would realize it's not us, before they could really pay attention to the pictures I heard myself say.

"If I knew that the bouncers here were so hot I would come to this club more often." I turned to Rose who nodded.

"I know right! It's a shame you can't come inside and party with us though." She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, making the guy's gaze fall on her boobs.

"Yeah, it sure is a shame." They gave us back our ID's "Have fun ladies." They smiled and gestured with their hands for us to go in. We smiled back and went inside.

The place was fucking amazing.

It was packed with what looked like five hundred people, but you could barely see anything. Everything was like in slow motion due to the thousands of colorful crazy flashing lights. The music was so loud you could hear the vibration on the ground and through the walls.

We walked towards the bar and Rose ordered two 'slippery nipples' claiming that it was strong and would get us drunk in no time. I wasn't planning on getting super crazy drunk where I couldn't control myself, but just for one night I wanted to forget everything and enjoy my time.

When I took a sip of the drink it tasted too good so I finished the whole glass with one breath. The music was making me move my hips and soon enough I was dragging Rose to the dance floor.

Black Eyed Peas-rock that body's skrillex remix started playing and I could feel myself losing control as the alcohol started to make me hyper and clear my head from my thoughts. I closed my eyes, feeling the vibe of the dubstep kicking in and screamed out in delight, enjoying the feeling.

When the music ended we went back to the bar and ordered our second drinks. I was already tipsy, and I found myself flirting with the barman, asking him what drinks he would suggest to try.

I got 'silk panties' because it matched with my underwear. I was loving the names too much. While we were enjoying the second drink, a tall giant guy came and sat next to Rosalie. He looked like a football player, I've never seen such a buff guy before. He had curly short brown hair and the cutest dimples I've ever seen. Rosalie, of course noticed him too and she turned on her 'sexy' mode as she pushed her shoulders back and tossed her hair behind her shoulder, sucking on the straw of her drink.

I rolled my eyes at her, clearly too drunk to realize that the guy was ogling Rosalie at the moment.

Rose finally decided to stop playing hard to get and looked back at him.

She was used to guys chasing and stalking her, and she knew how to handle it. But this time she just looked at him, not saying a word. It was like they were having a mental conversation.

I just saw the buff guy smile at her, showing off his dimples again and say.

"Let's dance?"

Rosalie stayed quiet for a second. I think she was expecting a cheesy pick up line or an offer for a drink. I was waiting for her to say no and ignore him but my eyes widened when she got up, grabbed his hand and they walked towards the dance floor again, disappearing in the crowd.

"Well that's not fair!" I pouted like a baby, yelling at no one.

I heard someone chuckle and I looked across the bar table to see who it was.

Edward Cullen was cracking up at me. As always.

I flicked him off and mouthed 'fuck you.' Before grabbing my drink to take another sip and realizing that I've already finished the second drink.

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

Does she even realize how fucking sexy she looks right now?

That black dress was making me want to rip it apart and fuck her on the bar table in front of everyone. I wanted to grab those boobs and lick her nipples and hear her moan my name. I noticed she changed something about her hair, did she get highlights? It looked lighter. And damn, that fucking red lipstick was killing me.

Yes, I'm a horny mother fucker. And I was kind of high on ecstasy, which was making it worse . Or better.

I sat next to her and waved at the bar man to come.

"She'll have a 'climax." I told the guy while winking at Bella, making her furrow her eyebrows, I think she was a little bit too drunk to comprehend what I was saying. When the bar man asked if I wanted anything I just shook my head.

He brought the drink and set it in front the Bella, she got the drink and took a sip.

"I like climax."

"I'm sure you do." I laughed at her, shaking my head.

She drank a little bit more, her chest rising up and down when she lost her breath. Damn her tits looked amazing. She smirked at me when she noticed me staring.

"You like what you see?" She asked teasingly, her eyes shining due to the alcohol.

"I do actually, you look incredibly sexy." I smiled, noticing her blush a little.

Suddenly her phone started ringing, showing she got a text message. I was pretty sure it was from her ex, because her expression turned annoyed and she replied back fast before putting it back in her bag. She stared at me, as if contemplating something in her mind. Suddenly she got up from her chair and stepped close to me until she was almost settled between my thighs. She smelled like strawberries. My hands automatically rested on her hips as I looked into her eyes, raising my eyebrow at her in question.

She bit her lip when my fingers caressed her bare back and grabbed my hands to release them from her skin. She intertwined her fingers through mine and whispered.

"Let's dance."

Oh hell fucking yes.

I let her lead me to the dance floor till we were almost in the middle, and I grabbed her waist, pressing her back against mine, my nose touching her neck, her ass grazing my hard on. I heard her gasp slightly, for sure feeling it too. I smiled to myself, completely unashamed and whispered in her ear.

"Like what you feel?"

She pulled back and turned around, facing me. She wrapped her hand around my neck and stepped a little bit closer till my thigh was lightly between her legs and started swaying her hips to the music.

DJ Fresh Gold Dust Flux Pavilion Remix started playing and the music combined with Bella's body against mine was making me crazy. The flashing lights were making it hard to see her but I could see her smiling, shaking her head, her hand running through my hair, and her soft small body moving against mine. I grabbed her waist again, turning her around because I enjoyed feeling her peachy ass too much. I moved her hair to the side so my lips could touch her bare shoulders and started moving her hips with mine, making her grind on me.

The chick knew how to grind.

I bit back a groan as she moved her ass on my dick, she turned her head so she could see my face and smiled, wrapping her hand around my neck again. We continued the grinding/dancing until she decided she wanted another drink, which I was glad to buy.

"Are you having fun?"

"What?" She could barely stand on her feet, so I grabbed her hand and made her sit on my lap.

"I said, are you enjoying yourself?" I said in her ear.

She nodded, leaning in closer unconsciously, till her lips where on my neck.

I wonder if I would get laid tonight.

I doubt it though; she said she's a virgin. I wasn't going to take advantage of her. Even if she insisted on doing it. She would regret it later. I was horny but I wasn't an asshole.

"You know what I want?" She looked at me, her eyes wide and full of excitement. I smiled at her childishness.

"Me inside you?" I teased. I liked embarrassing her.

"Besides that." She smiled, her boldness surprising me. Yup, she was totally drunk.

I chuckled. "What else do you want?"

"I want to go cliff diving!" She threw her arms in the air, yelling the last part and giggled.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Cause it sounds freaking fun!"

"And it's freaking dangerous you dumdum"

"So?" She scoffed. "I'm also getting a tattoo. I just don't know where." She furrowed her eyebrows, talking more to herself than to me, "I would get it on my vagina but I already got a piercing there."

My eyes probably popped out of my head and I exclaimed. "What! You got your vagina pierced?"

She smiled. "I would show you, but that would've been awkward." She bit her lip. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"You're gonna get me some weed, I want to try."

"Whoa hold on. First cliff diving, then a tattoo. Now you want weed? What's going on inside that crazy head of yours? "

"I'm just completing my list." She smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you have to take body shots on me."

"Oh I'm down for that."

"You are?"

"Now?"

"No, after I go skinny dipping. I just need a pool."

I started cracking up at her because nothing she said was making sense. I wonder if she would remember any of this tomorrow.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you give me a piggy back ride when I kick Jake in the balls? I can't run in this heels and he looks like he wants to kill me."

"What?" I looked at her and I noticed she was staring at something behind me. I turned around and her ex boyfriend was standing there, glaring at us.

Oh fuck.

...

_**Review. I want to know what you think and what you expect ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHPATER 7

_**Edward's Pov**_

"_Oh and Edward?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Will you give me a piggy back ride when I kick Jake in the balls? I can't run in this heels and he looks like he wants to kill me."_

"_What?" I looked at her and I noticed she was staring at something behind me. I turned around and her ex boyfriend was standing there, glaring at us. _

_Oh fuck._

Sure enough, Jacob Black was standing few feet away from us. He looked pretty mad; I could see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Quick! Try to hide!" Bella whispered in my ear as she hid her head behind my shoulder. I shook my head, she was shit-faced.

Jake stepped in front of us and Bella looked up behind my shoulder.

It was just an awkward moment of silence until Bella covered her mouth with her hand and whispered again.

"I think he found us."

"Bella what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jake barked, his hands clenched into fists. I could tell from his voice and his face expressions that he was very drunk.

Amazing.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." I warned him, my voice cold and firm. I gently pushed Bella off my lap and stood in front of him, smirking when I towered over him.

"Who do you think you are? She's my girlfriend."

"EX girlfriend!" Bella yelled, standing between us, trying to push us away from each other. "What do you want Jake? We're not together anymore, you need to leave me alone."

"We need to talk. What are you doing with him? We broke up few days ago and you're already with some other guy?"

"It's none of your fucking business! I can do whatever the hell I want to do. We're through!"

"So you're telling me you've been cheating on me with this guy? You broke up with me so you could be with him?" He glared at me. If there weren't any securities here I'm sure he would try to hit me.

I saw Emmet and Rosalie coming towards us but Bella was too furious to notice.

"You know what maybe I have! If you must know, I even had sex with him and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You did WHAT?" Rosalie shrieked, her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Edward what's going on?" Emmet asked me.

"You know the buff boy?" Bella looked at me.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Jacob growled at me before his fist met my eye.

Oh fuck.

I stumbled back, still shocked from what just happened. But quickly regained my composure as Jake attacked me again, throwing punches on my sides like a fucking pussy. I twisted his hand, making him fall on the ground, and punched him in the face few times until his whole face was covered in blood. I heard something crack and I wasn't sure if it was my knuckle or his nose.

The whole fight lasted for 10 or 15 seconds because the next thing I knew, Emmett pinned my hands behind my back and the security was doing the same to Jacob. They kicked us out of the club, Bella and Rosalie shouting and yelling behind us as they got out too.

The security pushed Jake back and told him.

"You. Go home now before I call the police."

"I'm not going without her." The mother fucker pointed at Bella.

"Leave me alone! Are you fucking deaf!" Bella screamed at him, tears running down her cheecks.

"I'm not going to ask again." The security said.

Jake got into his car and drove away.

I felt something wet on my hand and realized that it was bleeding.

Fuck.

Before I could talk to Bella, Rosalie quickly stepped towards her and hugged her, asking if she was alright.

Emmet looked concerned.

"You alright man? What the hell just happened?"

"He was her ex." I muttered. "The fucker just punched me because he thinks I've slept with Bella."

"Have you?" Emmett's eyes widened.

"No dude, she's drunk she doesn't realize what she's saying." I looked at Bella again, she was talking to Rosalie but her eyes kept glancing back at me. When she noticed me staring she walked towards me.

"I'm sorry about your hand." She looked down, frowning when she noticed it covered in blood. "Are you ok?"

"Bella it's just a scratch." I held her by the shoulders. "Are _you _ok?"

"No."

"Are you hurt?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I wanted to kick him in the balls!" Bella started sobbing, the alcohol still affecting her brain. "Edward, I wanted to do it so badly." She raised her arms to hug me and I wrapped my arms around her small body, hushing her to stop crying.

"Shh, it's ok. I gave him enough punches already." I assured her, biting my lip so I wouldn't smile. This situation is ridiculous. Emmett and Rosalie were just standing there, not sure whether they should be concerned or if they should laugh.

"You don't understand!" Bella only cried harder. "I've seen it in movies so many times before! It was such a perfectly dramatic moment to kick his nuts and I didn't! I'm such a loser. Tell him to come back!"

"Bella if it'll make you feel better, just kick Emmet's dick. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Um, excuse me but I do!" I think Rosalie was drunk too. "I'm gonna need it later!" She protested, crossing her arms across her chest.

Emmett just grinned from ear to ear; happy to know he was getting laid tonight.

Bella looked up, her eyes wide, mascara smeared from crying, with a puppy dog expression.

"Can I kick you in the balls Edward?" She asked in a small voice.

I cracked up at her, even though my face hurt from the mother fucker's punch.

"Fuck no."

She just pouted and I don't know why but I kissed her nose. I had to, she looked too cute.

"Now can I know why you told him that we've had sex? I know you've wanted it very badly since the moment you saw me, but the whole fight was because of your lie." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Oh Eddie Eddie Eddie" She started giggling. I wonder how long it would take for her to get sober. How many drinks did she have? "Going down on someone counts as sex, you silly!"

"What?" Rosalie shrieked again. Her eyes almost popping out of her head.

"She's lying!" I yelled.

"No I'm not! You went down on me last night in my room."

"Let me guess, and then you woke up? " I couldn't believe this. Bella has been having dirty dreams about me.

"See! Now he rememebers!" Bella exclaimed, rolling her eyes at Rose as if I was crazy for not remembering that I went down on her in her dream last night.

"She's gonna love hearing about all of this tomorrow." Emmet chuckled.

"We need to take them home."

"Fuck no, I'm not taking her to my house drunk like that. She'll burn it down, plus she'll wake up my parents." Rose said.

"My parents are out of town." Emmett said. "You guys can stay over at my place."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at him. "We didn't even go out on our first date yet and you're inviting me to your room?"

"Not like that!" He rolled his eyes. "Unless you're down for it?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her smack him across the head.

Bella started dancing Macarena and making noises that sounded like a cat chocking on a hair ball. Rose started at her for a moment before she said.

"Yeah, let's go."

So we went to Emmett's house.

In the car Bella insisted on turning on the radio and she started singing along with some Justin Bieber's song. She yelled at each one of us until we were forced to sing along with her.

After that wonderful trip was over, Emmett opened the door of his apartment and first thing Bella did was throw her arms in the air and run to the nearest bedroom.

"Home sweet Home baby I'm coming!" She sang.

"She's never going to have another drink ever again." Rose muttered, taking of her heels. Thank God she wasn't as drunk as Bella was.

"The bathroom is on the left side, you can crush in my parents' room if you want. Edward, want to take the couch or sleep in my room?"

"I'll take the couch."

"I should text my parents and let them know I'm sleeping over at Alice's house." Rosalie said as she took out her phone and started texting.

I went to Emmett's parents room to see what Bella was up to.

The whole closet was a mess and she was just standing there, searching for something.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I can't find my shirt!"

"Baby you're at Emmett's house, not yours."

"You don't make sense. Just look for a black shirt and help me find it."

I sighed and started looking for a black shirt. This was hopeless. She was completely gone. Thankfully I found a black T-shirt, probably Emmett's mom's, and handed it to her.

"Found it."

"Oh yay! Thank you."

"I need to pee." She said.

"There's this place, I'm not sure if you've heard about it. It's called a bathroom; people usually use it when they need to pee."

"You know what. I think I've heard of it!"

I shook my head and showed her where it was. Rosalie went to Emmet's parent's room. Emmett was already in his room probably knocked out. When I walked inside the living room there was already a pillow with a blanket on the big couch. I waited till Bella finished and went back to sleep so I could use the bathroom too.

After washing my face and everything, I took of my shirt and my jeans and lay down on the couch. I was still rolling on ecstasy but it wasn't as strong anymore.

30 minutes have probably passed, but I still couldn't sleep though.

All the lights were turned off except the small lamp that was next to the coffee table.

I closed my eyes, trying to make myself sleepy, but I couldn't.

My cheek still kind of stung.

I can't believe Bella told him we've had sex.

I chuckled, remembering her face when she told me about her dream.

"Edward?" I heard a small voice call my name.

I looked at the direction where the voice came from and my eyes almost bugged out of my head.

Bella was standing there, wearing only the black shirt and pink lace panties. (Picture of the sexy thong in profile!)

Her hair was soft curls, cascading down her shoulders, the tips almost touching her waist. The dimmed light made her skin look so tempting.

Instant hard-on.

"Bella what are you doing!" I hissed, covering myself up.

Her expression was so innocent, she looked down at the ground, biting her lip and whispered.

"I can't sleep. Can we watch TV?"

"Now? It's like 3 am. Everyone's sleeping."

She started walking towards me, and I couldn't control my eyes from staring at her private area. The lace was killing me.

"Please Edward." She pouted, she was still drunk, but the hyperness was gone. "Just for a little bit, then I'll go."

Before I could say anything, she crawled on the couch and put her head on my chest, resting her hand under her cheek, her leg over my waist.

She felt so good.

I didn't know what to do for a second.

Finally I reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" I murmured, my lips touching her hair. She smelled so good.

"Spongebob squarepants."

"Aren't you a little young for that?" I teased.

"It'll be our little secret." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I chuckled and put the Disney channel on.

I could feel her soft boobs on my chest, her breathing making it rise up and down.

Pretty soon I could hear her snoring very lightly. I couldn't stop myself. My fingers lightly started caressing her skin. In this position her T-shirt had hitched up, leaving her waist bare. My hand grazed over the smooth skin there, and I smiled when I saw her getting goose bumps.

I lowered my hand till it was touching her thighs, just playing, stroking her skin. She moaned very quietly, settling deeper in my arms, holding me tighter.

I turned off the TV and rested my hand on her hips, smelled her hair one more time before drifting off to sleep.

…...

...

_**BELLA'S POV**_

My fucking head was about to explode.

All I could feel was this massive headache.

I want to die.

I can't even open my eyes.

I don't even remember my name.

I tried to move. It fucking hurt.

What the hell happened to me.

I tried to touch my face, my eyes still closed.

I touched something else.

I was pretty sure I was touching a nose.

And it wasn't mine.

I opened my eyes and….I'm not in my room. I'm half naked and I'm lying on top of Edward.

This must be a dream.

...

...

REVIEWWW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ;)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Bella's pov

I was in absolute shock.

My brain was blank.

I'm on top of Edward and we're half naked.

My mind was trying to comprehend what my eyes were seeing.

I'm on TOP of EDWARD.

Half NAKED.

Aw, he looked so cute when he was asleep, I want to eat him.

Bella you're on top of EDWARD!

I gasped, choking on air as I got up fast like a bullet; and of course being the klutz that I am, tripped over my own foot, lost balance and fell flat on my face.

"Bella?" I heard his croaked voice, still deep from sleep.

Great, my ass was facing him.

And I was wearing a fucking thong.

Please don't cry, please don't cry.

I got up quickly, trying to ignore the fucking headache but still wincing in pain.

I yanked the blanket that was covering his glorious body and wrapped it around myself. My face probably red like a tomato.

He just smirked at me, amusement clear on his face.

Even in the most mortifying moment of my life, I still couldn't stop myself from looking at his sexy arms, sexy shoulders, sexy abs, and…

Hello navy boxers.

But then the realization woke me up from my horny daydreaming and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Did we…? We…? Did you..?" My voice broke, oh God did I lose my virginity last night?

"NO! No, no, no," His expression turned shocked and worried. "Bella nothing happened, you just came to watch TV with me and then you knocked out on me. I swear, I didn't do anything."

He sat up and started to get dressed. I looked away, tightening my hold on the blanket around my chest even though I was wearing a t-shirt. He saw me in a fucking thong.

"What the hell happened?" I whispered.

"You don't remember anything?"

I sat down on the couch, away from him so he wouldn't notice my morning breath.

"I remember dancing, then Jake yelling something, I think I remember kicking him in the balls."

"No, didn't happen." He smirked, when I raised my eye brow at him in question he added. "You wanted though, really badly by the way. You kept crying when he left."

I looked at him, not believing that I actually did that. Then I noticed a red bruise on his cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"Fight with your ex boyfriend." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" I can't believed they fought!

"Can you stop yelling?" He winced. "Cause he thought that we had sex."

"What?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I heard someone yell from the other room.

"Rosalie?" I gasped, thank God I wasn't alone!

I quickly got up and walked out of the room, trying to find her.

Finally I found her in a big room, laying down on a bed, rubbing her eyes before she opened them to look at me.

"Look who decided to get sobered up." She grumbled.

"Rose I don't remember anything!"

"Not even the time when you went down on Edward?"

"WHAT?" I screeched, my heart beating like crazy.

"Just kidding." She smiled. "But you did tell Jake that you and Edward had sex, I have no fucking idea why."

"Oh my God!"

"Shut the fuck up before I seriously punch you in the face!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I would love to see your face when you wake up in someone else's house on top of a guy and not remember shit that happened last night!"

"Fine fine, point taken. Just lower the voice." She rolled her eyes.

"So is that why Edward's face is all messed up? Jake punched him after I told him that we had sex?"

"Yup."

"Wow it's all my fault."

"Yup."

"Gee, thanks for the support you bitch."

"Hey I'm not the one that bought you those drinks, so the only person that you should blame here is your lover boy that you cuddled with, in your pink thong miss not so innocent prude."

"Fuck you." I sighed, blushing again and wincing from the headache. "Why are we here anyways?"

"I wasn't going to take you home like that. Emmett offered to crush at his place."

"Who's Emmett?"

"My future boyfriend, and Edward's friend." She smiled, getting up and fixing her dress.

"I'm never getting drunk again."

"Uhuh, and I'm never gonna bleach my hair again." She said sarcastically.

"Ladies are you ever planning on getting out of there?" I heard a guy say, guessing it was Emmett.

"Not unless you make some coffee." Rosie yelled back. "I'm gonna use the bathroom." She told me. "And put on some clothes you hoe." My mouth dropped open in shock and she laughed at me before getting out of the room.

When we were both decent looking again, we walked into the living room.

Edward and Emmett were in the kitchen, when they saw us Emmett just smiled.

"Good morning lovelies." He raised two white cups."Coffee?"

Rosie and I got the coffee, mumbling 'thank you.'

I was in my shy mode again, I didn't remember anything that I did or said from last night, I didn't even know Emmett, and remembering how I woke up today, my body pressed against Edward, was making me blush over and over again.

"Remembering one of your dreams again?" Edward smirked.

"What?"

"Don't torture her, Edward." Rosie warned, fighting her own smile.

"I don't even want to know. I've had enough humiliations to last me for a life time." I mumbled, moaning quietly when the taste of the heavenly delicious coffee touched my tongue.

"Yeah, I'll save it for later." He winked, drinking from his own cup, eyes roaming over my body.

I was still in that stupid dress; and it made me very uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't we go home?" I told Rose.

"Yeah, my mom texted saying that she's worried about us. If we don't go soon she might call Alice's house to check on us."

Before getting out of the house I turned to Edward and whispered.

"Please don't tell anyone from school."

"About?"

"That we spent the night together." I blushed. "I'm not ready for that type of rumors yet."

"Bella." His voice turned serious. "You know me better than that. I would never do such a thing."

I just nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I'm sorry about your cheek. I don't know why I said what I said."

"That's what happens when you want something really badly, you just think it already happened." He winked.

"I'm serious!" I smacked his arm, chuckling along with him.

"It's cool, don't even worry about it. His face is way worse than mine." He smirked.

"Good." I smiled, I was mad at Jake for punching Edward, for ruining my night, for thinking he still had control over me. "I'll see you at school."

"See ya." He gave me a crooked smile, looking as handsome as ever. I smiled slightly before getting in Rose's car and going home.

I can't believe this happened.

I spent the night in Edward's arms.

My heart flattered just by thinknig about it.

Well school is going to be kind of awkward.

_**...**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_**Sorry guys I haven't updated for a while. I was kind of busy with my own partying and stuff. And it was crazier than Bella's party night. So, I'm kind of inspired to write another chapter soon about them going to a party which will be kind of similar to what happened to me. **_

_**Just wanted to let you know I'm gonna continue writing. Just need a little more time. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_**BELLA POV**_

Monday I was late to school.

I spent the whole weekend recovering from my hangover, eating like there is no tomorrow and trying to remember the party night.

I've thought about texting Jake and telling him that I lied about having sex with Edward.

I had a really bad feeling, but I couldn't understand why.

So when I walked in to my first period class, my fears were affirmed.

More than half of the class was staring at me, some of them snickering and whispering.

I saw Jessica's smirk, and a shiver run through my body.

Something was seriously wrong.

I quickly sat down on my seat and looked at Angela.

"What's going on?" I was so confused and terrified. The tension of their mockery and obvious gazes were killing me.

Angela looked at me, her eyes full of concern and sadness. "I know it's not true. You wouldn't do that."

"Do what? What happened?" I glanced at Jessica, as she whispered something in her friend's ear and they glared at me.

Angela took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

When she passed it to me and I read it, my breath got caught in my throat and my heart stopped beating.

_Jessica is telling everyone how you fucked Edward behind Jacob's back._

The tears were already welling up in my eyes as I whispered.

"What?...How?"

"Supposedly Jacob told Jessica's friend Sara that you told him you cheated on him." She whispered back. "I guess she told Jessica and Jessica texted everyone."

The horror and mortification washed over me.

The whole class thought I _fucked_ Edward.

Behind Jacob's back.

"I have to go." I got up quickly, almost running out of class, wiping my tears away but the new ones were flowing down my cheeks.

How could this happen?

Why did this have to happen to me?

"Bella!" I heard Angela's voice as she ran to catch up with me. "Let's go to the bathroom, I'll come with you." She put her hand on my shoulder, guiding me towards the restrooms. As soon as I got in, I started to sob.

"What did she text everyone? Why is everyone staring at me?" Angela hugged me, her voice comforting.

"I don't know sweetheart, she's a jealous bitch and she'll get what she deserves. It's just a rumor, everyone will forget about it tomorrow, don't let it get to you."

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me Ang. Tell me, I can handle it. There's gotta be more than just cheating. People wouldn't mock me like that for no reason."

"Sara told Jacob that Edward would never want to be with you, and Jacob said that you probably gave him blow jobs like you always do, that's why Edward didn't leave you."

"LIKE I ALWAYS DO? What the fuck does he mean LIKE I ALWAYS DO?" I started yelling, my face getting red in frustration, also feeling hurt that they thought Edward would never want to be with me."I'm a fucking virgin I have never fucking given him a blow job, how dare him say such a thing!"

"He was probably very drunk." She looked at me sympathetically. "But why did he say that YOU told him that?"

"Fuck. Because I was drunk, I don't remember anything that happened this weekend. I was at a club with my friends, then Edward came, and Jacob came and saw us together. He started to piss me off and I guess I told him to fuck off because Edward and I had sex." I dropped my head in my hands, starting to cry again. How could I say such a thing. I'm so fucking stupid.

"Oh fuck. You need to talk to Jacob. Tell him that it was all a lie."

"No, you know what I fucking need to do? I need to fucking burn his testicles and chop his head off and stab his eyes with my high heels. The whole school probably thinks I'm a slut. I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin everything. People always say stuff they don't mean when they're drunk. I'm sure Jacob regrets talking shit about you too. Just talk to him and he will talk to Jessica's friend and tell others that it was all a lie."

"I can't go back to class. I can't go through that right now. I'm not ready." I checked myself in the mirror. My mascara was completely smudged under my red and puffy eyes. I looked exactly how I felt. CRAP.

My phone vibrated. I had texts from Rosalie and Alice. They knew already.

I had to talk to Jake. Right now.

I dialed his number and took a deep breath. We had to clear this up.

"Hello?"

"You told Sara that I cheated on you." I said, my voice firm but hand shaking from anger.

"I was drunk." He said coldly. "Why does it matter, I didn't lie."

"YOU DID! I was drunk too, were you blind? I didn't know what I was saying I don't even remember anything from that night you pissed me off so I made up a lie and now the whole school is talking about it!"

"You're lying. You're telling me you didn't have sex with Edward?" His voice was angry too.

"No and the fact that you would even believe such a thing sickens me because you've known me for like 9 months! And why the fuck did you tell her that I went down on Edward 'like I've always done'? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I figured if you fucked him, then you might've as well sucked him." He said coldly. "You're the one that told me that, I didn't make it up. I don't get why you're mad at me."

"I told you I was fucking drunk. You didn't have to go tell the whole world! How could you!" The tears started flowing again.

"How do you think I feel? We've been happy together for 9 months and once you meet him you stop having feelings for me? It doesn't work that way Bella. Why wouldn't I believe it? You said it, and you've never lied before, so how was I supposed to know that it's not true?"

"So you felt the need to tell one of the biggest gossipers at school about it and also add that I gave blow jobs to you?"

"I didn't mean it like that." His voice turned depressed, as if he was having a hard time talking, "You hurt me Bella, I was drunk and mad and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You have to tell them the truth Jake."

"I'll say the blow job was a lie, but I don't believe that you haven't cheated on me."

"I don't even know you anymore I can't believe I even had feelings for you!"

"The feeling is mutual." He said coldly before he hung up on me.

I stared at my phone, not believing he could ever talk to me like that.

I can't believe I was with him for such a long time.

Suddenly the bell rang, and the bathroom door opened as the fucking bitch came in and pretended to fix her hair in front of the mirror.

"Who would've thought that innocent little Bella could fuck. With Edward. Behind her boyfriend's back. " Jessica sneered at me, her eyes full of satisfaction and hate.

"Jacob lied. He'll tell everyone that he lied."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night sweetheart, even if it's Edward's dick." She turned around to face me, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"You know what? You fucking skunk." I came closer to her, my eyes burning with anger, my voice low but threatening. I was about to explode, I couldn't tell her shit anymore. "You suck different dicks every fucking week and the school has accepted you as the shit talking slut that you actually are, so I can understand why you feel happy to turn the wheel on me, but it's not gonna work." I smiled, fighting my tears inside. My voice thick with emotion. "Because those are just fucking rumors, I rather die than cheat on someone. You; however, are gonna spend the rest of your life swallowing semen and no one is ever gonna take you seriously."

I walked out of the bathroom with Angela, leaving Jessica there, her eyes wide open, mouth almost touching the floor.

"You fucking slut!" She yelled after me, but I was already gone.

I met Alice and Rosalie before my 2nd period and told them everything.

Alice was on my side, and she told me that Jasper didn't believe it either. Even though he was close friends with Jacob, Jasper has admitted that Jake has crossed the line already. It felt comforting, knowing that I had friends that would support me, it gave me strength not to ditch school and go through this with my head held high.

It wasn't easy though.

In my second period I got a text from Edward.

"_We need to talk._"

"You know?"

"_Yes. I've told them it's not true, but they think I'm just protecting you so we will continue to…you know._"

Suddenly I felt so vulnerable. I didn't know how I was going to talk to him anymore. If people saw us at school together they would undoubtedly believe that the rumors are true.

"We can't talk at school. I don't want to give them more reasons to talk shit."

"_That's the reason why I'm texting you. Are you ok?_"

"Never been better."

"_Sorry. Have you talked to that fucking asshole?"_

"Yes, he said it was my fault for saying it in the first place."

"_I'm gonna see him."_

"What are you gonna say?"

"_I'm not going to use words this time."_

"Edward, don't fight, please."

"_I'll talk to you later."_

He didn't come to 5th period. I kept texting him, he never answered back. Alice kept calling Jasper but he wouldn't respond either.

I was dying with anxiety. I didn't want them to fight because of me.

When school finished, I walked towards my car, ignoring all the stares from people.

This school was too small, even if someone cuts her hair everyone will talk about it.

Annoying assholes.

As I got closer to my car, I saw a big red writing on my car window.

_SLUT!_

Thankfully it was written with lipstick, I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve and got in the car to drive away before anyone could see my tears.

How the fuck did my life turn so dramatic?

_**JACOB POV**_

This pain was too hard to take.

I'm too used to seeing Bella, talking to Bella, kissing Bella.

Having Bella.

When she told me that she doesn't want to be with me anymore, it felt like my whole life lost it's worth.

She was my everything.

I thought I had to do everything to win her back. She is my soulmate.

But when I saw her at the club, sitting on that idiot's lap, the way they were looking at each other…it killed me. It hurt too much to watch her live her life, completely happy without me, yet I was here going through such torture.

What hurt the most is when she told me that she have slept with him.

As if all we ever had meant nothing to her. That she could lie and betray me like that.

I have to admit, I feel like a jerk for opening up to Sara that night, but I had no one to talk to.

Sara just happened to be at the same club that I went to after being kicked out of the one that they were at. I was drunk, just thinking about how fucked up my life was. Still not believing what Bella has told me, Sara came, asking me if I was ok. I don't even remember the things I've told her, all I know is that she kept asking me questions, and it's been a while since someone has been interested in how I feel.

I may sound like a pussy, but that's how you become when you fall in love and then it just gets taken away from you.

I blame Edward Fucking Cullen for that.

So when he called and said he wants to see, I was more than glad to accept it.

I was going to make him pay for breaking us up.

He ruined everything.

I was standing in the end of some abandoned alley, I'm guessing it used to be a parking lot, now it's full of broken cars and trash. It looked like a place where gangsters would meet to buy guns, drugs, and to fight. I didn't do any of those things; I don't even smoke or drink a lot. After the break up was the only time that I really got drunk. But I've been into fights before when Sam and Seth had problems with the other Quileutes, but that was it.

A silver Volvo parked few feet away from us. I watched as Emmett and Edward got out of the car and started walking towards Jasper and I.

Fuck, I hate him.

I've thought of so many ways to beat him up, the anger was eating me alive.

"Jacob, try to not fight. Control your temper." Jasper warned me, standing by my side.

Jasper has been acting very weird lately. I think Alice has brainwashed his head. I'm starting to feel like he doesn't even trust me anymore.

"I'll do whatever I have to do." I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Edward crossed his arms as he stood in front of us and glared at me.

"I think you know why I'm here."

"You're here to convince me that you didn't fuck my girlfriend." I said sarcastically. Did this idiot think he could fool me?

"Your _ex_ girlfriend." I clenched my fists, his words angered me. "And no, I don't have to convince you anything. You're gonna tell people the truth, whether you believe it or not."

"Or else what?" I spat.

"Or I'll _make _you do it." He raised his eyebrow. "Do you fucking realize what you've done? The whole school is calling her a slut, yet she's a fucking virgin. Your pussy ass couldn't deal with a break up, so you tried to hurt her back?" He looked at me in disgust and laughed. "Damn, you're a piece of shit. You don't do that to an innocent girl like her, you don't fucking play with her feelings or with her reputation."

"I didn't play with her fucking reputation. It's not my fault that the bitch has a big mouth and told everyone at school. It's not my fucking fault that Bella told me herself that you guys have fucked and it's not my fucking fault that people believe it, because guess what? It sure does look like it's true."

"It's not."

"Then why are her feelings so important to you? Why are you here?"

"Because I know her, and she doesn't deserve this. Because I can make this right. I fucking care. Do you? Because if you did, you wouldn't act like such a fag."

"You're the reason why she got into this mess, you're the reason why we broke up, and you're the fucking reason why people talk shit about her. Maybe if your drug addict self stayed away from her no one would think anything." I growled.

"Does telling yourself that make you feel better?" He laughed. "I mean it's not that hard to realize, she doesn't _want_ you, accept it." He smirked. "And when she said that we had sex, maybe she meant that she would've rather spent those months fucking me, instead of wasting it on a dick like you."

That did it.

I threw a punch at him with all the anger and strength that I had inside me, making him lose his balance. Before I could throw another one, he grabbed my arm and twisted it. The pain made me want to cringe but I didn't show it, his other fist hit my side and I choked due to lack of oxygen. I punched him again, his chin smeared with blood that was dripping down from his mouth. He took a step back which was a perfect chance for me to stand straight, jump and do a drop kick, sending him fall on the ground. I smirked as he winced, grabbing his back and getting up quickly.

"Jacob that's enough." I heard Jasper say.

"Shut up." I spat, turning around to look at him. Suddenly I felt Edward's hard grip on my jaw bone as he placed my arm around the back of his neck. He lifted me up and slammed me to the ground on my back. A sharp pain rushed through my spine as I couldn't tell if it was from the impact or the tiny sharp rocks that were on the ground.

He mounted over me, throwing punches at my face.

I tried grabbing his arms, kick him with my feet or roll him over but the quick and hard punches were making me dizzy and my brain was focused on the throbbing pain in my back.

"Edward!" Emmet yelled, grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back. "Stop it!"

"Fucking let me go!" Edward growled, struggling to free himself, but Emmett was bigger and stronger than him.

Jasper tried to help me up but I pushed him away, standing up on my own.

He stood in front of me, his face angry and firm.

"I said, that's enough." He put his hand on my shoulder in order to stop me from moving towards Edward but my mind was blurred with frustration and before I could stop myself I punched him in the nose. He stumbled back, groaning and wiping the blood with his hand.

"What the fuck dude!" He yelled.

"Fuck, I'm sorry man. You know better than to stand on my way when I'm mad! Shit, my bad."

"Unless you want me to beat the shit out of both of you, you better stop this. Right. Now." Emmett growled, still holding his grip on Edward who was murderously glaring at me, his chest heaving in frustration.

"Emmett let me go." He growled.

When Emmet didn't budge he yelled. "Fuck! Alright fine I'm done! Let me go!"

Emmet let him free and he straightened his back, wiping his mouth with his shirt.

My forhead was covered in sweat, my clothes and hands dirty, I tried to catch my breath and calm myself down. It looked like he was doing the same.

My back was killing me, and my eyes were blurry from too many hits and dirt, but I remained on my spot, not moving an inch, just glaring at him.

"You better fucking apologize to her, or you'll get way worse than that." He spat. "If you really care enough to fight for losing her, than you should fucking care enough to keep her from getting hurt too. If I slept with her, I would've told you that. I'm not scared of you. But I'm telling you I _didn't_. And deep down you know that she wouldn't do that either. So get over the fact that she doesn't want you, stop being a pussy about it, and fix your mistake."

Something in me snapped as his words processed in my brain.

I hurt Bella. I hurt her feelings and I acted like a fucking jerk. Edward might've been the reason for Bella to stop having feelings for me, but that wasn't fair of me to talk shit about her. She would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. I knew that.

My mind was so blurred by anger and jealousy, that I didn't take the time to think that Bella wasn't the type to cheat on someone. She was too innocent for such a thing.

And for the first time ever, I realized that the guy I've been resenting for such a long time; might actually be a better person than I am, for the girl that I'm so crazy for but also have hurt so unintentionally.

"Alright. I will."

Because I still care for her. Because I know she deserves the best. And even though Edward might not be the best for her, and I still fucking hate him, it's something that I have no control over.

It hurt, but I would deal with it later.

I had to fix this mess that I've created.

"Good." Edward nodded, his expression still hard but partly relieved from the tension.

"But how can I stop the rumors?" I scratched my back, wincing when I touched the part where the skin has peeled off. Fuck.

"Jessica has started it. She's the one that can end it." Edward smirked. "And I have a perfect plan on how to make her do it."

_**Sooooo did you like it? I bet you weren't expecting this at all huh? I don't know why I got so dramatic today. Don't you just hate high school and rumors? But it happens to everyone, we all go through it. Did you like the violent Edward? haha. I tried my best on this chapter, as you can see it's pretty long.**_

_**I want lots of reviews on this. They honestly inspire and encourage me to write and update faster. I want to know what you think and expect. ;) 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Jacob's POV**

I raised my eyebrow in question, waiting for him to continue.

"A friend of mine has 'dated' her a while ago. Let's just say he has some very interesting pictures of her." Edward said, shaking his head in disgust of whatever memory that passed through his mind.

"What's your plan? Post the pictures all over the school?" Jasper asked, always worried about other people.

"Hell no." He rolled his eyes. "Just threaten her. Tell her that you _will_ post them all over school and online, if she doesn't stop the rumors."

"You think it'll work? It's not like people don't know that she's a whore." I asked.

"Knowing it and seeing pictures of her sucking on a dick while some other guy is fucking her ass are very different."

"Whoa."

"I know."

"When was that?"

"Few months ago."

"Fuck, I dated that whore."

"Ew." Emmett looked at me in disgust.

"I know. Alright, send me those pictures."

"You'll get them tonight. I need to talk to the guy first." Edward turned to leave. "I'll see you later Jasper."

When Edward and Emmet got in the car and left. I turned to Jasper.

"Man, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"I know, it was an accident. Are you fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I started walking towards the car but groaned as a sharp pain passed through my back again. It felt like someone stabbed me with a knife.

"Jake, let me check your back dude your shirt is stained in blood."

Jasper went behind me and lifted up my shirt.

"Fuck! Jacob we need to take you to the hospital right now! Your whole back is peeled off; you've lost a lot of blood, shit! Get in the car right now!"

I managed to sit in the car, but couldn't lean on my back at all. At the hospital after cleaning the open wound from all the dirt and bacteria, the doctor sewed my back. I wasn't allowed to bend my back much or the stitches would rip. This fucking sucked, but I guess I deserved it for acting like such a dick. My back was the last thing on my mind right now. I had more important problems to worry about.

…

**BELLA'S POV**

I do not want to go to school.

I don't want to face all the humiliation again.

Even if the rumors are false and the only people that mattered believe me, it was still difficult to go through it.

Fuck high school.

I barely slept last night, Edward didn't respond to any of my texts. Jasper called Alice and told her that everything was taken care of, but he didn't give her any more information than that.

What the fuck did that mean? Everything was taken care of?

Was Edward hurt? Did they really fight? What was going to happen?

The only reason I went to school today was because I wanted to see him. Know that he was ok. I looked like a complete mess. I let down my hair so it would cover my swollen eyes and the dark circles under them.

Alice came to pick me up with Rosalie because they didn't want to leave me alone.

I love them,

"If that bitch opens her dirty mouth again I will rip all her hair off." Rosalie said when I got in the car.

"I kind of told her to mind her own fucking business yesterday, hopefully she got the message." I mumbled, remembering the incident in the bathroom after 1st period.

"Just saying, I've always wanted a reason to give that whore a piece of my mind, and I won't lose this opportunity. Are you feeling better?"

"I guess so." I didn't want them to worry about me. I was a big girl, a stupid rumor like that wasn't going to hurt me that bad. I wasn't going to let it happen. "Alice, have you talked to Jasper?"

"I have, but he didn't tell me anything about the fight." She looked at me through the rearview mirror her eyes full of understanding and worry. "He just told me that everything was fine, and that Edward found a way to stop the shit talkers."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not comprehending anything. How was Edward going to make Jessica stop talking? Teaching a cow how to bark would've been easier than teaching Jessica to shut her mouth.

And I was right.

Jessica and the rest of her friends kept whispering and snickering throughout the whole first period. I showed no emotion whatsoever, and concentrated on my class work and didn't let them to get on my nerves. Angela kept glaring at them; and even showed her middle finger when one of them laughed out loud. Didn't know she had it in her, but it made me smile a little.

Thankfully, I didn't have other classes with them, but during lunch I could feel people's gazes on me. Rose and Alice were trying their best to distract me, but I still felt the hurt. I hated being the center of attention, I always felt invisible around a big crowd of people. Now all this negative attention was suffocating me, but I had to be strong. I wasn't the old Bella anymore. I had to hold my head high and show them that the rumors couldn't hurt me. I was right, and I was going to stand up for the truth.

I rushed to 5th period, my heart beating hard in my chest and my nerves eating me alive.

"Please be here, please be here" I kept repeating in my head before opening the door.

A relief washed over me and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him sitting in his seat.

Then I noticed that he was talking to Mike, his features hard and his expression angry. He was telling him something but as soon as he noticed me approaching them he shut his mouth.

I gasped when I saw the side of his face bruised. Half of his eyebrow was scratched and red, and the side of his lower lip was the same.

If I wasn't so horrified, I would find that very sexy.

Who am I kidding, it _was_ sexy. But it also made me feel guilty and scared.

"Edward." I breathed, not knowing what to ask. Obviously Jacob did this to him. And it was all because of me. I did this to him. The rumors and the shit talking that people did towards me was nothing. I could take that pain, but seeing Edward so wounded because of my stupid mistake was unbearable. I had to take a deep breath to hold the tears from flowing down my eyes. I resisted the urge to hold his face between my hands and hug him.

That's what his face did to me.

His expression was worse, if that was even possible.

His eyes held pity and concern as he looked into my eyes, probably noticing the exhaustion and the sadness. He was worried about me? Who gives a fuck about me, he should be mad at me, he should hate me, not look at me like that as if I was a small vulnerable glass that was about to be shattered.

Our eye contact/torturing was interrupted by Mike's voice as he cleared his throat and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?"

Words couldn't describe how sick I was of his attempts of trying to be more than friends with me. I was sure the annoyance on my face was too obvious to go unnoticed.

"Amazing." I said coldly. I don't know why, but the fact that Edward was mad at Mike made me mad at him too, obviously he said something that had upset him, and I wanted him away from here.

"Hey, I'm on your side." He raised his hands in surrender, pouting like a lost puppy when I glared at him. "Just to let you know, I'd never believe that you would go as low as sleeping with Cullen, you're better than that."

He glared at Edward, then smiled sweetly at me, as if he was giving me the best compliment ever. My eyes were wide in shock but the shock was quickly replaced with fury. I heard a low growl in Edward's chest and I got scared that he would get in another fight. I quickly put my hand on his knee under the table squeezing it so he would get distracted.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" I seethed, looking at Mike and smirking at his surprised expression. "If you ever fucking talk to me again, I will kick you in the nuts so hard you won't be able to walk for weeks. I'll also tell my dad about how you do drugs before coming to school and you'll fucking rot in jail, let's not even talking about getting abused and raped there. So get your fucking ass up out of this chair and leave before I change my mind." By the time I finished my sentence Mike looked so pale that I thought he was going to pass out any second. He apologized under his breath, clearly too shocked to raise his voice and stumbled back to the other end of the classroom.

I tried to calm down my breathing but then felt a soft touch under the table. I realized I still held the death grip on Edward's knee and he was grazing my skin there with his fingers as if to bring me back to reality. I quickly let it go, scared that I probably stopped the blood circulation there but Edward caught my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine, tracing small circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

I felt myself relax, and I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes for a second, fighting the tears. I wanted to get out of the class but I didn't want to cause a scene.

"Shh…Forget it. Don't cry." Edward said softly, not stopping his soft caresses.

I jumped in my seat when I heard the sudden squeak of the chair as Leah sat next to me. I tried pulling my hand away but Edward's wouldn't let go. He raised his eyebrow, daring me to say something but my breath was still caught in my throat from his touch.

"Are you ok?" Leah asked, staring at me. "You look like you've just seen a ghost, heard awful news, witnessed your puppy's death and found out your friend has cancer."

"Gee, a simple 'you look like shit' would've been less complicated." I grumbled, feeling myself smile a little at her carefree attitude. I liked seeing someone look at me without pity and not make me feel like a tiny doll.

"Fine, you look like shit." Leah rolled her eyes but smiled back. "Edward, I could say the same about you by the way. What the fuck happened to your face?"

I looked back at him, waiting for his answer, the guilt making me frown again.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just got in a fight. Shit happens." Edward mumbled.

"It sure does. You both look like hell. Does this have to do with those fucking rumors that the whole school is talking about?"

"Leah." Edward voice held a warning in it, his voice firm and careful as if he was trying to hold in his anger.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it that way." Leah looked at me apologetically. "Ey don't give a fuck ok? This school is full of crap and shitty people. Don't let it get to you, if anyone ever bothers you let me know I'll burn their dicks. Or vaginas."

"Don't worry about it, thanks Leah." I smiled at her. Still nervous of Edward's hand holding mine. It did weird things to me.

Leah didn't continue the conversation, probably understanding that it was too personal, but I was dying inside with the million questions running through my head. I had to bite my lip constantly to stop myself from attacking Edward with my questions, knowing he wouldn't answer them now. I kept staring at his face, observing the wounds and imagining different scenarios in my head of what happened yesterday.

Whne the bell ran he let go of my hand and got up to leave. I followed him out of the classroom, walking fast to catch up with him. He walked all the way to the end of the school building, towards the back of the football field where there were no people around. Finally we reached behind the bleachers, surrounded by the dirty walls around us. I looked up at his face, he was much taller than me, and his hard expression made me feel even smaller. He looked like he was fighting something inside him.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded, my voice shaking slightly.

"Everything is fine." He assured me. "Trust me, it will get better. It will get fixed."

"The rumors?" He nodded. "How?"

"You'll see, Jacob and I talked yesterday."

"Talked?" I was so confused. "You look like you guys almost killed each other."

"Well that too, but we talked after it." He smirked a little bit, but then grimaced, probably because of the scratch on his lip.

"Edward you didn't have to, it was all my fault, I'm so s-"

"Stop apologizing." He interrupted, his voice annoyed. "It wasn't your fault. We all say stupid stuff when we're drunk. It's not your fault that some people can't shut their fucking mouths."

"But your face-"

"I've had it worse before, I'll survive."

"That doesn't make it better."

"Well you can kiss it better, if that'll make you relax."

I rolled my eyes, my lips twitching to fight the smile. The old Edward was back, and I was glad for it. I was sick of this drama.

"We should head back to class." I said, looking down on my phone. Rose and Alice were waiting for me and were probably worried sick.

"Yeah, if you want to, you go first. I'll come a minute later."

"You know what? I know the truth, and my friends do too. I'm not gonna stop myself from talking to you just because they might get the wrong idea. They don't fucking matter, I'm not scared of what they say anymore. I haven't done anything-" My words got caught in my throat when Edward pulled me into a hug and wrapped his big arms around me. I was in shock for a second before I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his minty smell.

He felt so good.

I closed my eyes, just enjoying his embrace and the warmth of his body, never wanting to let go.

When did I start wanting to be close to him so much?

He chuckled, his mouth close to my hair, his chin resting on my head.

"That's the answer I was waiting for. I knew you were strong enough."

He ruffled my hair as we both slowly pulled back and smiled again. "Let's go show them all the fucks we give, tough girl."

I rolled my eyes again, feeling my cheeks heat up from his hug and smiled to myself.

He made me forget about all of my problems.

After school as Rose, Alice and I walked towards the parking lot my eyes widened in shock as I saw Jessica and Jacob talking to each other.

"What the fuck is going on?" Rosalie asked, when she spotted them too.

There were probably fifteen people around them, yelling and laughing for some reason.

When we walked closer to their direction, I noticed Jessica's horrified and furious expression, her whole face was red and eyes wide as she was yelling at Jacob.

"Give it fucking back right now!"

The students were yelling. "No! Give it to us! Jake show it again!"

Jacob was glaring at Jessica, his voice full of venom and disgust. "I've warned you, don't doubt me." He said coldly. "Tell them the truth right now or I'm sending it to everyone."

"You wouldn't! I'll press charges against you!"

"This is considered underage sexual intercourse you fucking idiot, the only person going to jail here will be you! So unless you want to ruin your whole life in a matter of seconds you better tell them the fucking truth right now before it's too late."

"Fine! THE FUCKING RUMORS WERE FALSE! I LIED! BELLA IS A FUCKING VIRGIN AND SHE NEVER CHEATED ON THIS ASSHOLE!" Jessica's eyes got watery as she screamed at the students. "Now give me your fucking phone!"

"Not before you apologize to Bella." Jacob pointed at where I was standing and the rest of the students' eyes followed the direction of his hand.

Rose Alice and I were rooted on our spot, our jaw's touching the ground and eyes probably popping out of our heads.

I was struck dumb, not believing what was happening.

"Fuck, Bella I shouldn't have said those things about you. I didn't know they were false." Jessica said, her voice still full of venom and hate and her eyes glaring at me murderously.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, clearly not satisfied with her statement. Jessica shrieked, too furious to care that by this time, almost half of the school was gathered around us.

"Fuck I'm sorry! Give me the fucking phone and delete that shit!"

I had no fucking idea what she was talking about.

All I knew was that Jessica Stanley just apologized to me in front of everyone.

And she said that the rumors were false.

If I wasn't so shocked I would've laughed at such a ridiculous thought.

But it was true, it just happened.

"Holy fuck." Rosalie said, shocked as well.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," Alice smiled.

Rose and I looked at her at the same time, our eyebrows raised giving her the "what the fuck?" look.

"What?" Alice looked innocent.

Jessica stormed off towards her car and drove away quick like a bullet.

Some people high fived Jacob, telling him "you go man! Nice job! She deserved it!" before all of them separated their own ways.

Jacob approached me, and I noticed he had a hard time walking.

"What happened to you?" I asked, his face was worse than Edward's and he looked like he couldn't bend down his back at all. He was standing straight like a stick and it didn't look right.

"Nothing, doesn't matter." Jacob looked tortured, his eyes pleading. "I'm so so so fucking sorry Bella. I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for the rumors."

"Jake stop, you were drunk. You didn't mean that stuff, just like I didn't mean the stuff that I've said." I took a deep breath, refusing to cry. He looked like he was in so much pain. I didn't want to see him like that. "The important thing is that it's fixed now. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"I had to fix it. I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't do something about it. God, I was such a dick to you Bella. I'm sorry; the break up hurt me so bad that I lost all my senses."

"Please stop apologizing Jake. I'm sorry too. I know I've hurt you."

"I know, but it didn't give me the right to act that way. I had no right to say such things to you."

"I don't understand. Did Edward make you do this?"

"He didn't make me. He talked some sense into me, and it just opened my eyes."

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry for all of this. It shouldn't have ended this way."

"No, I'm sorry. Let's just forget all this fights have happened. I promise I'll leave you alone. I won't try to get back with you. If you ever need a friend, I'll be there for you. But I won't bother you any other way."

I was so shocked by his words that all I could do was nod.

Jacob looked at something behind me and his eyes turned sad for a second before he composed his face again.

"Be careful, you deserve the best. I never want to see you get hurt again." He looked behind me again before slowly walking back to his car. I saw Jasper kiss Alice goodbye before going to open the door for Jake and helping him sit in the passenger's seat. Then Jasper sat in the driver's car and drove away.

"Shit, he got stitched on his back yesterday." Alice told me, seeing my confused and horrified expression.

"What? How?"

"He fell on some sharp rocks, but Jasper said he's gonna be fine." She assured me and looked at something behind me. This time I turned around to see what it was.

Edward was standing few feet away from us, leaning back on his silver Volvo, his eyes never leaving my face.

And just like that, Edward made my life alright again.

...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**/**_

_**Did you like that? =] Tell me what you think! Better get a lot of reviews if you want a quick update! I want your opinion, thank you so much for subscribing!**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

BELLA'S POV

I was on the roof of a very high building, so high that the dark clouds were on my eye level. The ocean was spread in front of me, the waves touching the edges of the roof, as if calling me to the depth of the water. I looked to my right and Edward was inside the next building, his back facing me, the window was closed so he couldn't hear my screams when I called his name. I looked towards the water; it was like a magnet pulling me into it. I leaned forward, admiring the darkness of the sky that was whispering promises of an upcoming storm. Suddenly the ground underneath me started shaking and the roof started to collapse. The waves turned humongous as they came crushing towards me. I knew I was going to die; there was no way I was going to survive. I looked at Edward, terrified that he wouldn't turn around to see what was happening, it was like we were both in separate worlds. It was like he couldn't hear or see anything that was happening to me. I fell into the water, the coldness hitting me like razor blades through my skin. I couldn't fight it anymore, I let my body loose, as the waves crushed me underneath them and there was nothing else but darkness.

Seconds later something caught my arm and I was pulled out of the water. Suddenly everything around me was green and warm. My clothes were dry, as if none of it even happened before. Edward was holding me in his arms, his eyes shining with love and adoration, his smile leaving me breathless. It looked like we were at some meadow. There were dozens of flowers surrounding us, it felt like heaven.

Edward leaned in closer to kiss me and my eyes watered from happiness. It was the most beautiful moment of my life. He cupped my face in his hand and murmured my name. I leaned in towards him, closing my eyes and whispering

"I'm yours, Edward."

Just when his lips were about to touch mine I heard a laugh. The most sinister laugh ever. I opened my eyes, and gasped when I saw a different man standing in front of me instead of Edward. He had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, his eyes were so evil and his smile made me shiver in terror. I started looking around for Edward, only to see him hugging another woman. She had the same smile that the guy in front of me had; only her hair was longer, and strawberry blonde. She was beautiful, but she was evil too. Edward's eyes were closed as he whispered my name again, thinking that the woman was me. I opened my mouth to scream his name, to tell him that I'm here, but the hand that was cupping my face grabbed my neck and started chocking me.

My eyes rolled back in my head and before I could completely lose my breath, I heard him whisper.

"I own you."

I woke up, screaming at the top of my lungs. I have never been so scared my entire life. My forehead was covered in sweat, my heart couldn't stop beating like crazy. That was the worst dream of my life.

I heard Charlie call my name as he rushed to my room.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He had a gun in his hand as he turned on the lights and started looking around, searching for whatever made me scream.

"Nothing, just a nightmare dad. I'm sorry for waking you up." I said breathlessly, the images of the dream still playing in front of my eyes.

"Hold on, I'll bring you water." He sighed, relieved but also concerned as he observed my face. I probably looked pale like a ghost.

A minute later he came up again with a glass of water and gave it to me.

"Thanks dad."

"Do you want me to leave the lights on?"

"No, that only makes it worse. I'll listen to my iPod and try to get some sleep." I assured him, smiling a little.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything else."

"Sure dad, I will."

He left again, this time closing the door.

I looked at my phone, it was 4am. I had to wake up in two and half hours anyway. I put on my headphones and tried to think of something pleasant.

And I couldn't sleep.

So I got up and checked my e-mail.

I had a message from Rene, asking how my life is and why I reply back so late to her.

Well mom, maybe if you didn't cheat on Charlie and left me when I was 4, I would've treated you like the normal mom that you pretend to be.

She's in Arizona with her husband Phill, probably having the time of her life, never caring how I really am or what grade I'm in.

Yeah, sending useless messages four times a year is not really the best way to show the love and care you should have towards your only daughter. Whatever, at first it hurt a lot, because I wanted to have a mom to tell my problems and feeling to, to have someone give you an advice when you start your period or warn you to not trust people so easily when going to middle school. I'm not complaining about Charlie, he is doing the best he can and I'm so thankful for all the things he has done for me. I don't feel bad because of Rene anymore, but it annoys me that she acts as if she cares, when clearly she doesn't.

I replied back, telling her that I was fine and that I was busy with work and school, which were the reason for my late replies.

She knew the real reason, but she just didn't want to accept it.

I will most likely quit my job; working at Mike's dad's store wasn't really going to be pleasant after I threatened to send him to jail yesterday in art class.

But I was done worrying for now.

Alice and Rosalie were planning to go to Palm Springs this weekend. Emmett's friend owned a house there, and he was in Italy for three weeks, so he gave the place to Emmett.

Rosalie asked Emmett if we can have a girls' night out there and he agreed to it on only condition which was for them to come join us later to party.

It was going to be amazing.

Charlie was totally fine with it. Well because he didn't know that there were going to be boys there.

Finally it was 6:30 am and I got up to get dressed.

I looked like hell.

I tried to make myself look better with a little bit of cover up, blush, and mascara.

I curled my hair, and put on a pair of shorts and a blue cardigan with a white tank top and combat boots.

"Well you look pretty bomb today." Edward smiled, when I sat in my seat.

I blushed a little, noticing him stare at me but I just rolled my eyes.

We had a substitute today and Leah was absent. The chubby guy that was always high was listening to music, so it was just Edward and I doing class work. We still had to finish out project about the artist and one of his paintings but we haven't set a date for it yet.

"I told you, come over to my house, we'll finish it." Edward said. "I'll try my hardest not to rape you." He winked.

"Idiot." I smacked him on the shoulder, but he didn't even blink. The fucker was too strong. "I'm not coming over to your house, you're gonna make everything too awkward."

"How am I gonna make it awkward? We can't concentrate in the library and your dad is always home, so what else can we do?"

I thought about it for a moment, trying to find a way to get it over with.

"Charlie was planning on going somewhere far away with Billy for fishing next weekend; you could come in the morning."

"He won't be home the whole day?"

"Nope, I told him I was going to sleepover at Alice's house so he would go, or else he would be too worried."

"Alright cool, then I guess next weekend I'll come. You're going to Palm Springs this weekend right?"

"Yeah, well we're gonna go to a club in two days, then after it we'll sleepover there and stay for maybe two days."

"What club are you guys gonna go to?"

"Don't know yet, Rose said she's gonna find a good one."

"Are you gonna get crazy drunk again?" He smiled, his eyes teasing lightly.

"I'll try not you, and it was your fault for mixing my drinks ok!"

"Hey I didn't know what you had other drinks before I got you one!"

"You could've asked."

"You could've refused to take it."

"I was too distracted by Jake's text to care."

He rolled his eyes, clearly not liking to hear Jake's name.

"Are you going to come to the club too?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Will I get a lap dance if I do?" He smiled.

"It's like you're reading my mind." I widened my eyes in sarcastic amazement.

"Oh yeah, and right now you're thinking of my two fingers, doing amazing things to you." He raised his hand, pointing his index and middle fingers towards me, moving his hand around to show every side of it and his eyes never leaving mine.

I probably turned red like a tomato when I looked at his two long fingers, his words messing up with my head.

Was it weird to get turned on by his dirty jokes?

I couldn't say anything back, the feeling between my legs was warm and a little bit tingly and it shocked me.

Usually Jake had to kiss me for a while for me to start feeling this way, however, Edward just had to say few words to me and look at me like that and I was hot all over.

So I did the only thing I could think of before my blush could embarrass me more.

I kicked his foot with my combat boot heel and laughed out loud when he groaned.

A second later he smiled evilly at me, and grabbed my leg, tickling the underside of my knee. I jumped up in my seat, surprised by his touch and couldn't stop giggling.

"S- stop!" I laughed, pulling his hands away but failing. Finally he let go of my leg and laughed. I noticed myself starting at him. I was honestly mesmerized by his smile, I liked seeing it.

When the clean up bell rang we just left instead of waiting in class, the substitute didn't say anything.

We walked out together, and I was about to turn to the other side to leave when he called me.

"Come this way, I want to get food."

So I just walked with him towards the cafeteria windows. I have already gotten food before so I didn't get anything.

"Get me an apple." I told him when he got to the fruit basket.

"Which one do you want?" He asked, looking back at me. There were different sizes but the small ones didn't really have a taste.

"The big one." I said.

He turned around, smirking at me.

"Oh my god, how dirty minded can you get?" I exclaimed, laughing at him as I took the big apple out of his hand.

"Hey we all know you like it big." He started cracking up. "'The big one'" He repeated it again, shaking his head.

We walked towards the wall on the side of the school building, just standing there eating our food.

Every time I took a bite of it, he would laugh. And honestly, I wasn't annoyed because I fucking loved seeing him laugh.

"I think it's too big for you, you have to open wide." He laughed when he noticed me struggling to bite it.

"It's ok, I'll make it fit." I smirked, my eyes never leaving his as I bite it, licking the juice off of my lips.

""I know you will, with your big soft lips." He stared at me lips, as I bit my lower lip before biting the apple again. I don't know what has gotten into me. I wasn't doing anything on purpose. I just felt so comfortable around him.

"Now you can tell others that you gave me a big, good one." I said, teasing him.

"Oh I don't have to tell them, they know I always keep the ladies satisfied." He smirked.

"I'm sure you do." I rolled my eyes. He laughed as I bit the apple again.

"How does eating an apple look dirty to you? I just don't get it." I smiled.

"Hey I'm always like this, I find something dirty in everything."

"You're too horny, when's the last time you got laid?"

"Yesterday." He smiled, raising his hand and wiggling his five fingers.

"Ew! You're disgusting."

"Shut up, you prude." He rolled his eyes. "You know you finger yourself."

"I don't actually."

"Bullshit."

"No, I touch myself, but I don't finger- WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH YOU!" I blushed, ignoring his smile.

"It's a natural thing, don't be ashamed." His smile got bigger, enjoying this conversation a little bit too much. "If you ever need help with teaching how to finger yourself, don't hesitate to ask." He winked.

"I don't need help! I'm just too ti-" I shut myself up. Frustrated at how easily he made me open up to him about my most personal thoughts. To other people this would've considered slutty but with him it was natural. I knew he didn't view me as a whore; he just had no shame in talking about this things.

Thankfully the bell ring saved me, but before I could turn around to leave, he came closer, his scruff touching my cheek and his hot breath giving me goose bumps on the nape of my neck.

"Well I can untighten you any day you want." He pulled back and laughed softly at my blushed and surprised expression.

"Go fucking die!" I yelled after him as he left, but the smile was clear in my voice.

Fucking perverted sexy idiot.

The weekend came by sooner than I've noticed.

Alice has picked out our outfits for us, and I was so glad that she was going to come with us this time.

We've became closer after Edward's and Jake's fight, because she stopped trying to convince me to get back with him. Finally, she has realized that the break up wasn't a mistake, and that Jake wasn't the one for me. She even started liking Edward, since Jasper was friends with him now.

I went over to Alice's house to get ready, Charlie obviously didn't know that we were going to a club tonight.

"Alice, there is no fucking way that I'm going to wear THAT." I told her when she showed me the outfits for tonight.

"Bella this is what they wear to things like that!"

"That's a bra!"

"It's a sparkly bra!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I made it just for this night!"

Rosalie was already wearing hers, and I had to admit she rocked that red sparkly piece of sexiness and red skirt.

Alice's was yellow and gorgeous; she paired it with a white skirt and stiletto heels. Mine was between pink and purple, the stones on them were different sizes and different shades of pinks. It was beautiful.

"Bella it's like saying that wearing bikini to a beach is inappropriate." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, while taking a picture of herself with her phone, probably sending it to Emmett.

"Fine." I sighed, giving in and making Alice's smile even bigger, if that was possible. "But what am I gonna wear with it?"

"I have a black skirt, it'll match with it perfectly!"

"Your skirt will be too small for me though."

"Just try it on and shut the fuck up!"

"Are you on a mission of making me look like a whore?" I teased, trying on the skirt that she handed me.

Well at least my ass was covered. I put on the bra too and checked myself in the mirror. The push up made my breasts look a size bigger.

"Damn Bella, I would so bang you if I was lesbian." Rosalie sang.

"Look who's talking you sex machine." I laughed.

"Yay this is gonna be so much fun! Come I'll do your hair." Alice grabbed my hand, leading me towards the chair.

After an hour of torturing and burning the shit out of my hair, she stepped back, the expression of satisfaction shining on her face. "You look like a doll." She smiled. "I'm going to do purple, gray, and black smokey eye make-up, with extra mascara and soft pink lipstick and my masterpiece will be finished!"

She put a flower garland head piece on my head (Picture on my profile!) Making the whore look- I mean sexy look- more innocent and hippie style, if that even makes sense.

I loved the new outfit, it was unique and I've never worn such a thing before.

"Did you tell your boyfriends that it's a girls' night out only?" I asked them, I didn't want to be the loser single girl there while my best friends made out with their soul mates. I know, I sound like a selfish bitch, but we had our nights with the boys, and we had to have nights with girls only.

"Yes, yes." Alice assured me. "Although, Jasper said he'll check up on us in the end, just to make sure that we can walk straight without falling or throwing up." She giggled.

"I think Emmett is gonna spy on us." She said, looking down at her phone. "Maybe I shouldn't have sent him a picture of my look." She smiled sheepishly, but also happy that her boyfriend was jealous.

"Why do you think he's gonna spy on us though?" I asked, fixing the head piece a little bit, but pulling my hand away when Alice slapped it to stop me, making me glare at her.

"Because I asked him what his plans are for the night, and he said he'll be out with the guys. I told him not to bother us, but he can't lie so he said that he'll try his hardest to stay away." She smiled.

"Ugh, they better not ruin it." I rolled my eyes, fighting my smile because it made me happy to see Rosalie happy with her boyfriend. It was about time.

"Shut up you know you want your lover boy to come" Rosalie said, making Alice giggle.

"What are you talking about?" I blushed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Quit acting so innocent miss passing-out-on-Edward-with-a-pink-thong-on-after-grinding-on-him-whore" She smiled.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm going out, to find a hot guy and make out with him tonight. I'm not going to think about Edward, we're just friends, it's not like that."

"Whatever makes your vagina happy." Rose said.

An hour later, we were at the club/rave. We had shots of vodka in the car, because we couldn't get drinks inside. The concert was all ages, so we didn't get our fake IDs this time. We got orange wrist bands before getting in; the band has already started playing. The bass system was so fucking strong I could feel the floor vibrate under my sky high heels that Alice forced me into wearing.

I noticed a couple of guys checking us out and smiling when I made eye contact with them, I gave them a small smile back, not feeling tipsy enough to feel that confident.

J Majik and Wickaman- in pieces, started playing, filling the whole dance floor with the vibes of the loud instruments, washing the sounds through my whole body, making me lose myself in the excitement of it all. Alice, Rosalie and I cheered, putting our hands up in the air and moving along the song, screaming out the lyrics.

"We need to get some drinks!" Rosalie screamed in my ear, grabbing my arm to pull me towards the bar.

"Hold on, we can't buy them!" I yelled back, making her stop. I looked around and spotted two older guys with drinks in their hands. I walked up to them and smiled. "If we give you boys money will you get us some drinks?"

"Sure ladies." One of them smiled. "What do you want?"

"Vodka!" We both screamed. I took out 50 bucks and gave it to them. "We'll wait here, just one shot!"

He nodded and walked towards the bar.

A minute later he came back with a glass of alcohol and handed it to us.

"Where's the change?" I yelled.

"It was 50 bucks!" He said through the loud music.

"What? That's impossible." I insisted.

"No, really, it's expensive here." He started explaining.

"Let's go, they ripped us off." Rosalie grabbed my hand, pulling me back towards the dance floor.

"Fucking bitches." I muttered to myself.

"It's ok! Let's drink it baby!" She yelled and drank half of it, grimacing in disgust when she handed it back to me.

I finished the drink, and we threw the glass full of ice on the crowd, laughing our asses off.

We went back and found Alice, dancing with a guy. Her tiny body was already drunk from the shots we took in the car and she was clearly enjoying herself, but we didn't want Jasper to come and see her ass glued to someone else's dick so I grabbed her hand and pushed her towards me.

She wrapped her hands around me shoulders, hugging me tight.

"I fucking love you bitch!" She screamed and leaned in to kiss my cheek by missed and her lips landed on mine.

Now just to make things clear, I'm not lesbian and neither is she.

But when you're drunk, kissing your best friend is not unpleasant. It's the same as practicing kissing the back of your hand when you're all alone in your room and just finished watching a chick flick about happily ever after shit.

I pulled back, my eyes wide and laughed.

"You just fucking kissed me!"

"I know!" She laughed back, too excited. "We fucking kissed! Let's do it again!"

"Fuck yeah!" I screamed, leaning in and kissing her one more time.

"Hold the fuck up you whores!" Rosalie pulled us apart. "You ain't making out without me!" She wrapped her leg around Alice's hip and kissed her then she hugged me and kissed me too.

The guys around us started cheering, but we were having too much fun to care.

The bitch was too drunk and she fucking bit my lip, making it hurt like shit. We finally finished our lesbian moment and started dancing again.

A minute later a short guy came up and tried dancing with me, if I wasn't so drunk I would've been more nice but I pulled him closer to me and yelled in his ear.

"I'm sorry I like tall guys!" Before running away from him.

Next thing I know Rosalie Alice and I are dancing like crazy in the middle of a mosh pit. The people around us were pushing each other, throwing themselves on the floor and pulling on each other's clothes. Some girls were flashing their tits, pouring down alcohol on themselves. I was grinding on Alice, and Alice was grinding on Rosalie, and Rosalie was flashing her ass as she went down on the floor, swaying her hips and shaking her boobs.

Yes, it was crazy.

Some guys brought us drinks and we swigged it down our throats before throwing the cup on the crowd again, not caring if it hit someone's face. Unfortunately, someone did it to us too, and I fell on the floor, my chest and bra covered in what smelled like beer. But we just laughed it off and continued dancing.

Another guy smiled at me and approached me when I smiled back.

He was tall and he was fucking cute.

I felt him press himself to my back, as he held my hips and started swaying our hips together to the music.

I had a flashback moment of the time when Edward and I were dancing like this, but I tried getting the image out of my head.

The guy's hands were now moving on my skin, grazing my stomach, going upper until I caught his hands in mine and intertwined them, stopping him from touching my girls.

I may be drunk, but I wasn't crazy drunk like before.

I felt him press his face to my neck, his lips touching my shoulder.

For a moment I thought of turning my head and kissing him but something inside me stopped me from doing so. For some reason, I didn't feel the urge of making out with him like I did when I was dancing with Edward.

I opened my eyes, searching for Rosalie and Alice, and my jaw probably touched the ground when I saw them grinding on their boyfriends.

The fuckers found us.

Not fucking fair.

"Hey!" I yelled, pulling away from the poor guy, leaving him annoyed and confused. I walked up towards Rosalie and Emmett and started yelling in their faces, which were currently sucking on each other.

"NOT FUCKING FAIR! HOW COME I CAN'T FIND A GUY TO MAKE OUT WITH?" I yelled, too tipsy to care about my words, and they were obviously too into it to actually pay attention to me.

I looked back at the guy I was dancing with and started walking towards him when a tall figure stood in front of me.

He was taller than the cute dude, his body looked more masculine, and through all this different smells of alcohol, smoke, and sweat, I noticed his cologne mixed with his own smell.

"Let's go get some fresh air." Edward yelled, grabbing my hand and started walking.

I was too surprised to say a word, so I just followed him as we walked out of the dance floor.

He stopped next to the exit, near the bathrooms and the couches occupied by people that were too cool- I mean too insecure to show off their dance moves- to party.

"What are you guys doing here, it was supposed to be a girls' night out!" I yelled but then lowered my voice when I realized that the music wasn't as loud here.

"Emmett and Jasper came to check up on you guys to see if you were ok."

"Then why are _you_ here?" I crossed my arms across my chest, forgetting that I was wearing a push up sparkly bra and my nipples were probably about to pop out of the material.

"I came to check if you're safe or not." He came closer, I stepped back but my back touched the wall, which was probably what he was aiming for.

My breath got caught in my throat, as I looked into his green eyes, full of hunger for something that I've been craving for a while. I fought the urge to grab his jacket and pull him closer, instead I wrapped my arms closer around myself and raised my eyebrow.

"Are you high?" I asked.

Because I had to make sure if his actions were controlled and he realized what he was doing or if he was disconnected from his mind and wouldn't even remember a thing in the morning,

"No." He murmured, looking down at my chest, his eyelashes long and dark, his hair a mess of sexiness. "Emmett and I just had a couple of shots before coming here." He looked up into my eyes, mesmerizing me with its intensity.

His hand slowly came up and rested on my hip, his thumb caressing the side of my waist.

"I was watching you dance with some guy." He said, his tone unreadable. "I saw him touch you." His finger lightly stroked a circle around my belly button, slowly going up my side, making me breathe heavily, my chest rising up and down. His finger came up between my breasts, brushing against my collarbone. I was near hyperventilation, his smell, his velvet voice, his slow touch, the look in his eyes. It was all too much.

"And?" I whispered, my voice shaking slightly.

He came closer, till his body was pressed against mine. His hands on either side of my head, pressed against the wall.

"I didn't like it." He breathed, the sweet smell almost pulling me in towards his mouth. I saw a small part of his tongue, licking his lower lip as he noticed me biting my own in anxiety.

"Well then why didn't you stop me?" I said.

He leaned his head down till his lips were grazing over my neck as he said.

"Trust me, if I could have my way with you, I would throw you over my shoulder and get you the fuck out of here so that no one could even lay their perverted eyes on you." His mouth came up, leaving a trail of torturously slow, hot kisses along my skin till he pulled my earlobe between his lips and nibbled on it softly. I shivered, my hands resting on his chest. Not being able to decide if I should pull him closer or away from me.

"Edward, please." I managed to whisper. "You're drunk."

"You're drunk too." He mumbled on my skin, twirling is tongue under the weak spot under my ear, making me whimper lightly.

"Yes, and this is wrong. We're friends. You're my friend, we can't do this." My words made no sense, the alcohol and his lips were messing up with my head and I couldn't stop it.

His hand came down and rested on my waist again as he roughly pulled me closer to his chest. I gasped when I felt him hard against my stomach.

"Do I feel like your friend _now_?" His velvet voice whispered in my ear, as he moved his crotch against me again to prove his point. I felt the familiar feeling between my legs and felt myself press closer to him, making him groan.

"Oh" I gasped, when he bit my neck, doing amazing things to my skin with his tongue. My fingers grabbed his hair, running through its silkiness.

His hand left my waist, and he bent his knees lightly so he could grab my thigh and pull it up to his waist, holding me with his chest so that I would remain steady. He let his hand wander up the bare skin of the underside of my leg.

"Do you have any idea, how long I've wanted to live this moment?" He murmured, looking into my eyes. I looked down at his lips, wanting oh so badly to kiss him till I lost my breath.

I closed my eyes when he leaned closer, cupping my cheek, just when his lips were about to touch mine and make my heart stop beating, I heard a someone's laugh and had the biggest de javu moment ever. My eyes popped wide open and I gasped in terror as I remembered the blonde guy from my nightmare choking me to death and laughing evilly. I pushed Edward back, and looked around just to find a regular guy laughing loudly with his friends near the couches.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice alarmed and full of concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"

My heart was beating like crazy and I felt myself shake a little. It felt so real, the thought of it scared me to death. I looked at Edward, certain that my eyes were full or fear and shock. I tried to calm down my nerves and whispered.

"Just a flashback, from a nightmare, I have to go.' I ran to the bathroom quickly, feeling the sickness build up in my stomach, I closed the door ignoring Edward's voice calling my name.

Next thing I know I was throwing up in the toilet, trying to hold my hair away from my face. I wanted to die, I hate puking. Some women started asking me questions but I felt too sick to answer back.

I walked towards the sink to wash my face when a security opened to door and looked at me.

Someone must've told her that I was throwing up here because she stood behind me, observing me as I did my best to look normal. But even as I checked myself in the mirror it was obvious from my eyes that I was drunk. I wasn't crazy drunk but my face was flushed and my eyes were kind of red.

"Follow me." She said, as she grabbed my arm and leaded me out the door.

I looked around, searching for Edward and the others, but they were nowhere near my sight.

"Can I see your ID?" The security asked, as we talked outside, behind the club building and she sat me down on a chair. There were a couple of other securities standing there, and two girls with one guy sitting on the chairs across from me.

I was so terrified. Was I going to go to jail? Where was Alice or Rosalie? Why was I alone?

I started praying, begging God to keep me safe and away from prison.

Why did I have to get sick?

All because of that nightmare.

"I don't have it." I said. "I'm not drunk." I told her, trying to sound honest.

"Mhmm" She said, as she pulled out a paper and a pen and handed it to me. "I need you to write down your name, birth date, and phone number here."

I didn't say a word, as I wrote everything down.

"I need you to call your mom to come pick you up, or I'll call the police." She told me.

"No please don't." I pleaded. "My mom is in Arizona, I don't live with her. I came here with my friends, can I please call them to come and we can go home?"

"I need an adult to come pick you up or I'll have to call the cops." She told me.

"Please let me call my friends, my dad doesn't have a cell phone and he's not home." Well Charlie did have a cell phone but he hardly used it, so it wasn't really a lie. "I'll tell my friend to call her dad, please."

She nodded, and I quickly took my phone out of my bra since my skirt didn't have pockets and I dialed Alice's number.

"Bella? Where are you?" She yelled, making me yank the phone away from my ear.

"Alice, please come outside right now. We need to get home. The security is telling me to go home."

I pleaded, _please God, I don't want to go to jail, please._

"What? Oh my God. Where are you?"

"I'm outside, it's behind the building, on the right side, just ask one of the securities. Alice please, they want an adult to come show his ID or they'll call the police."

"Fuck! Shit! We can't call our parents they'll kill us." I heard her quickly tell the others what happened and few seconds later she yelled into the phone. "Emmett is calling his neighbor, tell the security we're coming right now."

"Ok." I said and hung up on her. "They're on their way."

2 minutes later I saw Rosalie and Alice running towards me, Emmett Jasper and Edward following after them. I Rosalie bended down to hug me.

"Oh honey, are you ok?"

"What happened?" Alice hugged me from the other side. "Edward came and told us to go to the bathroom because you weren't feeling good."

"I got sick, and the security came in and saw me." I mumbled, having a hard time keeping my eyes off of Edward.

"Why did you get sick? You didn't even get crazy drunk this time." Rosalie said, pulling back and looking at me.

"I-I kind of had a bad flashback from a really terrible nightmare. I don't know, I guess the fear messed up my stomach." I mumbled, shaking my head to clear the image from my head.

"We'll talk about it later, let's go to the Palm Spring's house now." Alice said, putting a piece of hair behind my ear as she turned to the security.

"Emmett's dad is on our way to get us; he'll show you the ID." I'm guessing that Emmett's neighbor was going to pretend to be the father.

The security nodded, writing some stuff down.

"I'm so sorry guys, once again I ruined everything." I whispered. Fighting the tears.

"No honey, you didn't ruin anything. It's not your fault you got sick. Besides we wanted to leave anyways." Rose assured me.

"Seriously, we had enough fun for one night; besides this heels are fucking killing me." Alice added.

Soon Emmett's neighbor- dad- came and showed his ID to the security.

While Rose and Alice were talking to Emmett and Jasper about what to do, Edward came and kneeled in front of me, as I was still sitting in my seat.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I shouldn't have acted that way, it's all my fault."

"What are you saying Edward." I furrowed my eyebrows. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just the alcohol and the bad dejavu moments. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to run away."

"Does the nightmare have anything to do with me?"

"Um-" I stammered, not wanting to confess that I had such an intimate dream about him. "Kind of." I admitted.

"Tell me about it later?" He asked.

I shook my head, as I noticed the group approach us. Edward sighed and got up when he saw them coming towards us too.

"Let's go home." Alice said.

Edward offered his hand and I grabbed it as I got up from my seat. His touch making me feel warm and safe.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

As much as I wanted to, there was no way I was going to let Edward pick me up in this short skirt.

I shivered as the cold breeze hit my bare skin and I wrapped my arms around myself.

Edward took off his jacket and held it to me so I would wear it. I tried insisting but he was stubborn so I just wore it, even though it was way too big on me.

Emmett got in Jasper's car, since Jasper was the only one with no alcohol in his blood system. Emmett's neighbor was supposed to take me Alice and Rose home, but when Edward opened the car door for me to get in, I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Will you come with me?" I said, my voice small and uncertain. Who knows, he might not even want to talk to me after I acted like a crazy person when he was about to give me the best kiss of my life.

He nodded and got in the car with me, Rosalie sat next to the driver's seat and I was between Alice and Edward.

We drove in silence, probably too tired to say a word.

I was having a hard time sitting straight and keeping my eyes open, so I was more than thankful when Edward put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his warm and inviting body. I rested my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat and his chest rise up and down with every breath he took. I sighed, wrapping my arm around his waist, settling deeper into his embrace, his smell making me forget everything, his light strokes through my hair relaxing me. I felt him press his lips against my forehead as he murmured.

"Get some sleep sweet heart. I'll take you to bed when we get there."

Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep in Edward's arms again.

...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews 3 I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while now. I've been having some serious family problems, got kicked out of the house, now I'm a homeless staying at a motel till I can find a roommate. (I'm not kidding.) So I'm kind of in a difficult emotional stage right now, writing is one of the only beneficial things to keep my mind of reality. I've also been doing some experiments so I could write my next chapters. Like I said, these are just some small pieces of what happened to me at the last party. (Not going to say which parts actually happened and which parts didn't) ANYWAYS, enough about me. I'm sorry that I had to stop Bella's and Edward's kiss. I just want to make that moment even more exciting. The dream has a meaning, I'm sure you guys already know who the guy with ponytail and the strawberry blonde girl are. It's a sneak peak of the future obstacles that are going to be in their ways. SO let me know what you thought of this and I'll try to update as soon as possible. I love you guys.**


End file.
